Moving
by Szilorsi
Summary: Rukia is sent to live in Karakura by her father. She practically has to start a new life. And there's nothing better to start a new life than to bump into an orange haired boy. Ichiruki. Sorry but I suck at summaries
1. Wooden Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**I hope that you will like my new story.**

* * *

I was on the train for four hours when finally it reached its' destination. I grabbed my two suitcases and backpack and exited the train. When I was on the platform I started searching for Yoruichi but she was nowhere. Sighing I sat on a bench and started waiting. Minutes passed and still no sign of her. _Did she forget that I will come today?_ I thought. Of course I didn't have her phone number nor her address.

I was sitting on the bench nearly for an hour when I had enough of the waiting and decided to buy a ticket back home. Great, I traveled for four hours from Sapporo to Karakura to only repeat the journey an hour later. I stood up from the bench and started walking towards the cashier.

"Rukia – chan, where are you going?" I heard a familiar voice call from behind. When I turned around I saw a man with a bucket hat, green coat and wooden sandals.

"Urahara – san!" I exclaimed surprised

"Hi Rukia – chan" He said walking towards me

"Where's Yoruichi?" I asked

"Well she had work to do so she couldn't come, so I came but when she is finished she will come to my store and pick you up. Shall we go now?" he said picking up my suitcases.

After we drove across half of the city I reached to the conclusion that Karakura wasn't such a small city. Of course not as big as Sapporo but it was big.

Urahara parked in front of a building with the "Urahara Shoten" sign in the front.

A few minutes later we were in the store. There Urahara introduced me to his employees: Tessai Tsukabishi, Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakiri.

"So how are you Rukia – chan?" Urahara asked me. We were now sitting in a room drinking tea.

"I'm fine Urahara – san." I said

"Oh, please call me Kisuke." He said "And how's your father?"

"He's fine." I said bluntly.

Our discussion was ended when Yoruichi stepped into the room.

"Hi Rukia" She said with a catlike grin.

"Hi Yoruichi" I said standing up

"Ah Yoruichi – san you finished your work already?" Urahara asked.

"Yes. Now let's go Rukia!" Yoruichi said.

I bid goodbye to everyone in the Shoten and we left.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't pick you up at the station, but we finally caught a serial killer and I was stuck with paperwork." She said

"No problem, after all you were doing your job." I said

"Well you know I'd rather pick you up then do the paperwork, you know it's quite boring." She said grinning and I laughed at her statement.

She stopped the engine of the car in front of a house. She opened the boot of the car and she handed to me my backpack (she carried my two suitcases).

"This is your whole stuff?" she asked after opening the front door of the house.

"No I have some other stuff, but dad will send them after me next week." I said

"This way" She said leading me to my room on the second story.

"I didn't have too much time to properly prepare it for you, since you arrived so suddenly." She said when we entered in the room.

The room had pale yellow walls with two windows. It had a bed, a desk which was under one of the windows and a closet near the door.

"It's fine, I like it." I said

"Well if you miss something we can add some extra furniture."

"Okay."

"Now let's have dinner, I bet you are hungry." She said leaving the room. I followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a two bowls, then she heated them up in the microwave. While she was doing this I laid the table.

"I'm sorry that you have to eat leftovers, but I didn't have time to cook." She said putting down the bowls on the table.

"Oh, no it's not a problem." I said

"You know I'm still surprised that Byakuya didn't bring you with him to Europe ." She said

"He wanted me to stay in Japan." I said. The official reason of my moving here was that my father got a job in Europe and he wanted me to stay here, because he didn't want me to be "separated from my origins" this young. But the truth was – which nobody knew – that my father hated me and he wanted to get rid of me as fast as he could after my mother died. Of course I didn't blame him for it after all my mother died because of me.

Yoruichi yawned and stretched her arms.

"I think that we should go to sleep now." She said

"Yeah, I think so too." I said

We stood up from the table, washed the dishes and went to sleep.

Next day I woke up at 10 o' clock. After dressing up I walked downstairs, but Yoruichi was nowhere. I found a note on the fridge from Yoruichi which said that she had to go to work and she will be back for lunch.

I was used of having breakfast all alone, since my father left to work much earlier them I woke up.

I was really bored. I wanted to read a book, but I read the ones I bought with me on the train. I started searching for books in Yoruichi's house. There was only one bookshelf in the whole house which was located in the living room. It had only four shelves. On the first two there were prizes from contests and pictures about herself and her friends. On the other two were books about martial arts, guns, cooking and ( for my surprise ) cats.

Since I didn't have anything to do I went to buy some books.

* * *

My hands were hurting. With the ten or something books in my hands I wasn't surprised. I was so stupid for not bringing any sacs with me. But I just wasn't thinking that I will buy so many books. But I just couldn't resist, there were so many good books. If I will continue to buy so many books I'll have to ask Yoruichi to buy a bookshelf in my room.

I saw Yoruichi's house and I started quickening my steps.

50 meters…

20 meters…

10 meters…I was practically running now and then I bumped into somebody. Everything went in slow motion from then. I lost my balance and I fell on the ground. The books which were in my hands were flying in every direction.

"Ouch!" a voice sad.

A boy with spiky orange hair was rubbing his had. One of the books must have hurt his head.

"The books!" I sad. Standing up I collected them from the ground. When I was finished I started walking again.

"What the hell?!" the boy shouted behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Aren't you suppose to apologize for bumping into me?" he asked

"Why should I? I mean you were the one who bumped into me!" I said turning to face him.

"What? No you were the one!"

"No I wasn't, you should have seen me when I was running."

"I didn't see you because you were running. And you shouldn't run with so many books."

"Whatever." I said starting walking again. What was he thinking? He should be the one to apologize.

"I'm back." I said when I was inside Yoruichi's house. I put the books on a small table near the door.

"Hi." She said from the door of the living room "Oh my God!" she gasped when she saw the books on the table.

"I was bored so I bought some books." I said "You know there are some really good bookstores here."

Yoruichi just grinned at me.

* * *

Since I didn't have anything to do on Sunday I decided to unpack my things. It took me one and a half hour to unpack. Not that I had too much things, the only problem was that I had to find a place for them.

There only remained one thing that I had to find a place. It was a wooden box. The box was covered with lacquer, on the top of the box there was a fully blossomed sakura tree painted. Slowly I opened the box. I don't know that it was only my imagination or it was really true, but whenever I opened it I smelled the scent of cherry blossoms.

I kept pictures in the box. Pictures with me, my mother and father.

The day after my mothers' funeral, my father collected every single family picture on what my mother was in the house and then he threw the pictures away, but I saved them in the last minute.

In the past six years after my mothers' death my father got rid of every single object that reminded him of my mother. He moved her clothes in the attic; he changed the furniture of their bedroom, he threw away the clothes my mother bought for him he went even as far as to forbid to the family members to talk even a word about my mother. And finally now he got rid of the person who reminded him of his wife the most. That person was me.

Many people said that I resemble my mother really much. Maybe this is why my father hated me so much. We saw really rarely each other. There were several occasions when I didn't see him for months. But I never complained about it. I knew that even if I ask him to come home earlier he would say that his' job is more important than me. After my mothers death I was practically raised up by our servants.

I closed the box and put it under my bed; I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. Tomorrow I will go to school; I hope that I will make some friends.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Shopping

**I'm really sorry for updating this late but I had a lot of things to do. I hope that you will like this chapter and also thanks for the reviews, alerts and also for putting my story to your favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

"Sorry for the wait." Senna said panting

"What took you so long?" I asked

"I didn't know what kind of shoe to wear today." She said pouting a bit. I just rolled my eyes.

It's been two weeks since I moved into Karakura. And I really liked to live here; I am beginning to be thankful for my father sending me here to live. I even made friends with three girls from school which are: Hinamori Momo, Matsumoto Rangiku and Hisagi Senna.

Senna was living only a few streets away from where I was living so we went to school together. But because of Senna we were often late from school. And her reasons for always being late was that she didn't know what kind of shoe to wear or what kind of ribbon to tie in her hair.

"You know sometimes you could arrive on time. I'm getting a bit tired of always running to school." I said to Senna while we were running.

"At least you will be fit." She said.

I just rolled my eyes. Luckily we arrived to school on time.

"Hi Rukia, Senna" Momo greeted us

"Hi Momo." I said while walking to my desk.

"Did you learn for the math exam?" Momo asked walking to my desk

"Of course."

"Oh man, I'm sure that I won't pass on this exam. I've studied almost all night long but I just can't understand the whole thing." Senna said

"Don't be so pessimistic Sen-" Momos' words were cut off by screams from the corridor. It was clearly audible that the owners of the screams were girls. This meant only one thing…Kurosaki and his gang arrived. The screams became louder and louder until Kurosaki stepped in our class followed by the other members of his gang.

"I'll go and greet Shiro – chan." Momo said before walking to her boyfriend.

"I think I'll go and study a bit before the exam, but it will be futile." Senna said walking to her desk leaving me alone.

"I hope you studied midget because I'm counting on you." that bastard Kurosaki said sitting down to the bench near me.

I narrowed my eyes:

"Excuse me, I think I misheard you. Did you say that you are counting on me?"

"No you didn't, you'll help me in this exam as an apology for running into me." He said smirking

"Oh, I don't think so; I wouldn't help you even if you were begging for it. Wait, maybe I would help then but I know you would never do it, Berry." I smiled when he glared at me.

_Another point for me!_

That idiot Kurosaki couldn't understand that it was futile for him to argue with me since I always won every single of it. And he was still thinking that I owed him or something for running into him two weeks ago but it was clear as day that the whole thing was his fault.

The bell rang and our teacher entered a few minutes later.

* * *

_Later in lunchtime_

"So how was the math exam?" Rangiku asked. She was one year above us which meant that she would graduate this year.

"Please I don't want to talk about it." Senna said

"It was that hard?" Rangiku asked surprised

"No it wasn't right Rukia?" Momo asked

"Yeah."

Well to be honest the exam was really hard. I wasn't good in math even back in Sapporo and in addition I transferred here in the middle of the semester.

We were eating quietly for a few minutes when Senna spoke up.

"Did you see Kurosaki's new girlfriend?" she asked

"Yeah, I give them two weeks." Rangiku said

"Make that one." Senna said munching on her sandwich

Oh yeah, Kurosaki had quite a big reputation among the girls. Making almost every single girl in the school wanting to be his girlfriend. Not to mention that these girls begin screaming when he entered in the school, some of the girls even fainted when they saw him. To tell the truth these "relationships" lasted for one or two weeks depending on Kurosakis' moods as Rangiku explained to me.

Kurosaki was something like a gang leader too and the members of his little group were the most popular guys in Karakura High. If I can remember correctly the members of his gang was Momos' boyfriend Toshiro Hitsugaya, Sennas' brother Shuhei, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Madarame Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"You know I just can't understand the girls who like him, I mean can't they just see that he is just toying with them?" I asked "Besides, he isn't handsome at all. What?" I asked when the girls were looking at me like I was insane "Did I say something wrong?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo isn't handsome? Are you blind or something?" Senna asked

"No I'm not! It's just I don't think that he is handsome."

"God girl, you really hate him, don't you?" Rangiku asked

"There isn't a single word that can express my hatred towards Kurosaki Ichigo." I said earning the girls' laughter

"Hey Rukia are you busy on Saturday?" Rangiku asked

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Because me and the girls were thinking on going shopping on Saturday and it would be really great for you to join us" She said

"Well sorry, but I don't think that I can go." I said earning a pout from Rangiku

"Why?"

"Because I have to clean, do the groceries, cook the food for next week, wash the clothes, iron them and then I have to study." I said

They were staring at me wide eyed for almost a minute, but then Momo spoke up.

"Wow! You do all that stuff by yourself Rukia! But shouldn't Yoruichi – san help you?" I snorted

"As strange as it sounds she can't even iron her own clothes, she can't cook and she only cleans her house once in six months if it's really necessary. So I think it's better for both of us if I do everything by myself." They laughed

"But it wouldn't be bad if you'd come shopping with us." Momo said

"Well I can ask Yoruichi, but I can't promise that she will let me go. After all I have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"Shopping?" Yoruichi asked while munching on her yakimeshi.

"Yes. But I can understand if you don't want me to go."

Yoruichi put down her chopsticks on the table and looked at me.

"You can go." She said

"Really? I mean are you sure? I have a lot of things to do on Saturday." I said

"Yes I'm sure, besides I can do them on my own." I raised an eyebrow "Ok maybe not all of them. But the point is that you should go and have some fun."

"Thanks Yoruichi." I said standing up from the table and walking to the sink to wash the dishes.

"You don't have to thank me. By the way, your stuff has arrived, there are in your room."

"Oh finally, it was about time." I said putting the now clean plates and chopsticks to their proper places. "I guess I go and unpack them."

"Okay."

I walked to my room. I started smiling when I saw my telescope on my bed. I was really happy of finally having my telescope here.

After five minutes my telescope was set up on my desk and I was looking at the stars.

"Peeking on the neighbors?" a voice said. When I looked up I saw Kurosaki leaning out from his window.

"Idiot! I'm not peeking at anybody! I'm observing the stars." I answered angrily

"Yeah right." He said. He started smirking at me when I glared at him, then I started to look at the stars from the telescope again.

"So you like stars." He said minutes later

"Well if I wouldn't like stars then I wouldn't be looking at them.' I said still looking in the telescope. "_This is amazing!" _ I thought. I could see the stars perfectly.

"Are stars different in Sapporo?" I heard him asking again_. _I looked up from the telescope.

"Yes they are. I mean you can barely see stars in Sapporo due to the city lights. But here you can see them perfectly!" I said. He started laughing.

"What's wrong?" I asked angrily

"It's nothing, midget." He said closing his window.

"I'm not a midget!" I shouted.

Oh yes, if it wasn't enough for me meeting this jerk, then being in the same class with him and sitting near him I had to be even neighbors with this stupid Kurosaki! On top of that our windows were even facing each other. Well, it appears that fate doesn't like me.

* * *

Saturday afternoon

"Hurry up Rukia!" Senna said

"Okay, okay, but I just can't understand why do we have to hurry it's not like the shops will close."

"They will if we don't hurry." She said

"Oh and by the way, it's not my fault that we are late." I said

"I know, I know but I just couldn't decide what to wear." I just sighed

"You are finally here!" Rangiku exclaimed when we finally arrived to the entrance of the mall.

As the four of us entered I was getting the feeling that the money on my credit card will disappear by the end of the day.

* * *

"I'm home" I said closing the door behind me and putting down the dozens of bags on the floor of our living room. "You know Rangiku and Senna can become really hyperactive during shopping." Yoruichi laughed at my statement. "I think that dad will be really mad at me for spending so much money." I said sitting down near Yoruichi.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't. Or else I teach a lesson for Byakuya-bo." We both started laughing.

"Now let me see the clothes you bought."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for any grammatical errors but I don't have a beta.**

**So please review! I won't update until I won't have at least four new reviews.**


	3. A rainy day

**Sorry for this late update but I had a writers block for more over than two weeks, but finally I managed to finish this chapter.**

**Thank you really much for the reviews. They mean really much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

It was raining but it wasn't just raining. The wind blew strong making the weather even worse. I was walking home from the library where I spent half of the day writing an essay. Did I mention that it was Saturday?

But currently I just didn't care about the day, my only goal was to arrive home without being lifted by the wind. The umbrella was just useless, because of the wind the raindrops were blown under my umbrella. My umbrella was twisted by the wind for the billionth time and this time it broke. Angrily I showed it into one of the bins next to the road. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt on my head and started running. Home was only two streets away. There was a puddle on the pathway. It was too big to walk near it so I jumped. I slipped when I landed and fell into the puddle with a loud splash. My jeans were wet at and it was covered with mud everywhere.

I stood up and started walking. It was still raining, but the wind wasn't blowing that much.

Oh yes, I was only five steps from home, and when I'm home I will have a nice and hot bath. For my surprise the door wasn't open, I rang at the dorbell, but Yoruichi didn't answer. I started searching for my keys in my bag but I didn't find them. I probably forgot to bring them with me.

Sighing I sat down on the concrete in front of the door. It was still raining, even harder than before.

"Rukia – nee?" I heard a voice call in front of me.

I looked up only to see a brown haired girl wit a pink umbrella.

"Yuzu?" I asked

"What are you doing outside in this weather?" she asked

"Well, I forgot to bring my keys with me and it seems that Yoruichi isn't home, so I guess I have to wait for her."

"But you can't stay outside in this weather you'll catch a cold! How about staying with us until Yoruichi-san returns."

"I don't know."

"Come, Yoruichi – san won't come home for a while."

I stood up and walked with Yuzu to their house.

"Hi Karin." I said when we entered in the living room

"Hi." She said monotonously while reading a sports magazine.

"I bring you some clean clothes." Yuzu said going upstairs and then coming back a few minutes later with some clothes in her hands.

"You can go into the bathroom and change; you can even have a shower if you want."

"Thanks." I said

…………….

After the hot shower I felt refreshed. The clothes Yuzu gave me were a dress and a sweater. They were fitting perfectly on me.

"So what do you want to do now Rukia – nee?" Yuzu asked me from the kitchen

"Since it's pretty cold how about making a nice hot chocolate?"

"That would be really great!"

"MY THIRD DAUGHTER!!!!" a man shouted

"Hello Kurosaki – san." I said. Before I could even blink I received a bear hug. A very tight bear hug.

"OH, I'M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY SEE YOU!!!!!!"

"K..Kurosaki -san I can't breathe."

"JUST CALL ME ISSHIN, RUKIA-CHAN!!!!"

"P…please release me Isshin – san."

"OH! I'M SO HAPPY THAT MY THIRD DAUGHTER IS SO NICE WITH ME!!!!" Isshin just hugged me even tighter.

"Let her go! Can't you see that she can't breathe old fart?!" Isshin was kicked away from me by Karin.

"Thanks." I said

"You are welcome." She said with an almost invisible smile

"OH MASAKI!!!!! LOOK HOW I'M TREATED BY MY CHILDREN!!!!" Isshin cried in front of his deceased wife's memorial poster.

"Let's start making hot chocolate shall we?" Yuzu said smiling

Half an hour later we finished making the hot chocolate.

"Rukia – nee could you give this mug of hot chocolate to Ichi – nii?" Yuzu asked innocently

I was really lucky that I didn't spit out the hot chocolate in my mouth.

"I don't know Yuzu, I think it would be better if you would bring it to him." I said

"I don't think so. Here, his room is the first to the left." She gave me the mug and I started walking to the stairs.

I knocked on his door but there was no answer. Shrugging I entered. He was sitting at his desk reading something while listening to music. I was just standing there behind him for who knows how long when he suddenly turned around in his chair and saw me, eyes widening.

"What the hell are you doing here midget?!" he shouted, I just hit his head "Ow!"

"For the billionth time, my name is Rukia!"

"Okay, so what are you doing here _Rukia_?"

"I forgot to bring my keys with me when I went to the library and when arrived home Yoruichi wasn't home and then Yuzu came and said that I should stay here until Yoruichi comes home. By the way, here." I said handing him the mug.

"What's this?" he asked

"It's hot chocolate."

He put down the mug on the desk.

"Well sorry, but I have to go now." He said standing up

"Oh, I'm really sad that you are leaving." I said with sarcasm evident in my voice.

The next thing I knew I was shoved by Kurosaki to his closet and then he pinned my hands above my head. Our faces were only inches apart.

"Oh really?" he asked smirking

"Let me go!" I said a bit shakily, his smirk grew eve wider

"Make me."

He then started to lean down, his lips beginning to get closer and closer to mine. I anted to move away to do something to evict him from me but my whole body felt paralyzed.

In the last possible moment I kicked him in the shin. Hard.

He released me and I ran out from his room. I ran until I reached downstairs.

"Are you okay Rukia-nee?" Yuzu asked when she saw me.

"Yes." I said touching my lips unconsciously.

* * *

"He kissed you?" Momo, Senna and Rangiku asked or more precisely shouted.

"Shh. And no he didn't kiss me since I kicked him away."

"You did what?" they shouted again.

"I kicked him away."

"Kicked him away." Senna said with a fake laugh "you kicked him away when he tried to kiss you?! Are you insane?!" she shouted

"Calm down. I didn't let him kiss me because I knew that he was just playing with me."

"Okay, okay." She said

"Besides if I'd have let him kiss me he would most likely tease me about it afterwords."

"You are right. Probably." Momo said "and what did happen after that?"

"I ran downstairs, then a few minutes later he followed me, but he left home. He didn't say anything. One or two hour later Yoruichi came home so I went home too. That's all."

The girls started chatting about something else, but I wasn't paying attention. Somewhere deep in my heart I felt disappointment that we didn't kiss.

But this disappointment vanished in the moment I saw Kurosaki kissing with his girlfriend who had breasts bigger than her head. I didn't even realize that I was staring at them until the school bell rang signaling the end of our lunch break.

* * *

**I hope that the characters weren't OC.**

**Also I put up a poll on my profile, please vote.**

**Please review!**


	4. Secret

**Sorry, sorry,sorry for updating this late, but since this is my first year in high school I had to study a lot, not to mention that I had a huge writer's block. But here is the new chapter and hopefully the next will be out in a few days. Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Our history teacher is a twenty and something years old woman. She has black hair which is pinned back and blues eyes that are framed by a pair of glasses. Her name is Ise Nanao. She is a really good teacher and I really like her, but currently I don't think that I could say that.

She was splitting us up into pairs. And of course I was in pair with Kurosaki. Judging by the expression on his face he was as happy as I was about this.

'You will have to finish the essay about the Heian period in two weeks.' She said when she finished splitting up the class in pairs. 'The essay has to be at least ten pages long and detailed.' The whole class groaned. 'And I won't accept essays turned in later then the established date.' She said using one of her scary looks. 'Also if I find out that only one member of the group wrote the whole essay I will give the lowest mark for both of them. Understood?'

'Yes.' The class said in unison

The bell rang and the teacher exited.

'Hey Kurosaki.' I said to him.

'What?' he asked bored

'Are you busy on Saturday?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'Because I think we should meet in the library, to do the essay.'

'Saturday? With you, in a library? I don't think so.'

I rolled my eyes.

'Just for you to know, I'd rather spend my weekend without seeing you, but we have to write this essay. I don't want to experience Ise – sensei's legendary wrath.'

'Maybe I'll show up.' He said bored

'Then be there at eleven o'clock sharp, and don't you dare not to come.'

'Or else?' he asked smirking

'You don't want to know.'

'Yeah, yeah.' He said leaving the class

* * *

The weather was pretty good on Saturday morning, not like the week before when it was raining the whole day. The image of Kurosaki _almost _kissing me flashed in front of me. And then it came…the feeling of disappointment. It was hunting me for a week now and it didn't seem that it will vanish any time soon. Before I could even notice I was in front of the library.

As soon as I entered I saw the librarian, Yadomaru Lisa who was reading something that looked suspiciously like an erotic manga.

'Hi.' I said walking to her desk

'Hi.' She said not even looking up from the magazine 'Homework again?'

'Yeah, I have to write an essay about the Heian – period for Ise – sensei. Did an orange haired boy enter here?'

'No.'

'If you see him tell him that I'm at my usual table.'

She just nodded a yes.

_Forty minutes later…_

He was late…really late. Oh how much I hate him.

'It looks like he can't understand that both of us will suffer from Ise – sensei's wrath.' I said while searching for some books about the Heian period. I reached out for a thick book but the shelf on where it was was too high for me. When I wanted to give up on that book someone grabbed it. I turned around to see who the person was.

'You're late.' I said to Kurosaki glaring

'I don't think so. I said that _maybe _I'll show up but didn't say at what time.' He just grinned at me arrogantly

Sighing I started searching for other books. The only problem was that every single book about the Heian period was on the highest shelves. Because of my height it was pretty difficult to get them and my pride was too big to ask Kurosaki for help.

'You know there is a ladder just a few steps away from you.' he said from the wall he was leaning to

I looked at the ladder and gulped.

'Um…I…I…don't need a ladder.' Just the thought of me climbing on that ladder gave shivers down my back.

'Could it be?' Kurosaki asked laughing a bit

'What?' I raised an eyebrow

'Are you afraid of heights?'

My eyes widened. How did he guess it? Was it that obvious?

I think I was six years old when I started being afraid of heights. It was probably because I fell down from a pretty high tree and broke my arm. After that whenever I climbed a tree or a ladder I felt dizzy.

'N…no.'

'Then prove it. Climb on the ladder.'

'Okay.'

I walked to the ladder. Gulping I climbed on the first step. Then the second. My hands and legs started shaking. When I was on the fourth step I made a great mistake: I looked down. Even though I wasn't that high I started feeling dizzy. In a matter of seconds I fell backwards. I was prepared for the contact with the ground but for my surprise I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

I looked up only to see Kurosaki's face. And wait; did he have a worried expression? Before I could confirm it his expression changed into his trademark scowl. He let go of me and started walking away. A few seconds later I followed him.

* * *

We were doing the essay for one and a half an hour now. And we were almost finished with the half of it. Kurosaki wasn't that passive in the whole thing that I thought he would be. In fact he helped a lot.

'I think that this is enough for today.' I sad looking at my watch

"Okay" Kurosaki said standing up from his seat and stretching his arms.

After we packed our things we walked out from the library. We walked home together since we were neighbors, and trust me it was everything but pleasant. Me and Kurosaki were arguing about meeting at the library on Monday again while walking at the shopping districts main street when we met up with Hojo Sakurako, Kurosaki's current girlfriend. She had wavy blond hair that reached to her shoulders, big blue eyes and was _very_ well endowed, just like all of Kurosaki's other girlfriends.

She started smiling when she saw Kurosaki, but her smile transformed into a glare when she saw me.

'What is _she_ doing with you?" she asked

'Nothing, we are just walking home from the library.' Kurosaki said

'I don't think so. I think that you two are on a date.' Sakurako said

'What?' Kurosaki and I asked in unison

'On a date.'

'No we are not. Can you honestly imagine me dating this dwarf?' Kurosaki asked pointing at me

'Yes, in fact, I knew that you're cheating on me! You are such a jerk!' she said sobbing

To be honest I felt really good watching Kurosaki getting yelled at by one of his girlfriends, not to mention that Sakurako was shouting at him so loudly that some people started watching.

'Am I not that good for you? But I thought that…that you loved me!'

'What? How the hell would you think that I love you?'

'But…but…'

'Sorry, but I never had such feelings for you.' Kurosaki started walking away with his hands in his pockets leaving the girl.

And then something really unexpected happened. Sakurako started running after Kurosaki. She patted him on the shoulder. When Kurosaki turned around she punched him in the cheek, then she ran away.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, especially on Monday when Kurosaki came to school with a huge bruise on his cheek. Of course when they asked about how he got the bruise he said that he had a fight with some boys. But somehow someone (a.k.a. me) started a gossip that he was hit by a girl and well, he was teased by it for quite a while.

* * *

**I hope that the end of the chapter wasn't that bad. **

**Please review. (I won't post the new chapter until I won't have at least six new reviews)  
**


	5. Sin

**So I FINALLY updated. Seriously, this writer's block can be really annoying. Anyways here's the new chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews or for putting me or my story into your favorites!**

**Oh, and by the way in this chapter it's Christmas. Yeah I know, I'm a _bit_ late in writing about it. But as a saying says in my country "It's better later than never."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

The first snow was a really big disappointment to all of us. It came with a big storm, it was almost impossible to leave our houses and right after it fell down it started to rain making the snow melt, and if this wasn't enough the next day the temperature went so down that the water that fell down the previous day froze, so the roads and the pavements were covered in ice. It was nearly impossible for anyone to actually walk on them without slipping or breaking any of their bones. The worst part of it was that all of this happened a week before Christmas and by the weather forecasts there wasn't any chance that it will snow on Christmas.

Since we are neighbors with the Kurosaki's, not to mention that Yoruichi and Isshin are good friends we (or more likely Yoruichi and Isshin) decided to spend Christmas Eve together. I was really looking forward to it, since my mother's death me and my father never celebrated Christmas. In fact before my mother's death we were the only ones who celebrated Christmas in the whole Kuchiki family. The Kuchiki's never were the types to celebrate the modern holydays. But I think that even if Christmas were to be a traditional Japanese holyday they wouldn't like it because it was about love, and the Kuchiki's were famous of not expressing any of their emotions.

Since it was only three days before Christmas the shopping district of Karakura was filled with people that wanted to buy some presents for their friends and relatives, even though it was raining. Senna dragged me here too.

'So you are spending Christmas with the Kurosaki's?' she asked

'Yeah.'

'And what did you buy for them?'

'Well, I bought a lion plushy with matching clothes for Yuzu, a copy of the shirt that Karin's favorite soccer player wears and the first two seasons of his favorite soap opera on DVD for Isshin-san.'

'What about Ichigo?'

'I didn't buy him a present.' I said nonchalantly

'What? Why?'

'Because he's a jerk. That's why. Besides I don't think that he bought me any present either. Not to mention that we aren't on friendly terms.' I said

'Yes, but you should try to get along with him better.' I raised an eyebrow 'Okay, I know that your pride is greater than that. _But _if you act just like him than you aren't different at all.'

'What? I'm not the same as him! '

'Yes you are in _some_ way.'

'No I'm not! How could you say something like that Senna? I thought that you are on my side!'

'Wrong. I'm not on anybodies side.' I glared at her 'So are you gonna buy a present for him or not?'

'Well I don't know…he doesn't really deserve it…but…if I really want to show how different I am from him then I think I should buy him one. But of course not something that is too expensive.'

We spent the next half an hour of searching for a present for Kurosaki, which was a bit hard since I didn't really know a lot of things about him. But then I saw it in a shop window. It was a keychain made out of metal, it was pentagon shaped with a skull on it and under the skull was a cross.

'Hey Senna, how about this?' I asked pointing at the little object

'Wow! It looks really cool.' She said after examining it 'Are you going to buy it?'

'Hm, maybe, but that Hello Kitty shaped is pretty tempting too…' Senna burst out laughing

* * *

With the keychain wrapped in wrapping paper in my pocket and with a newly bought book in my hand I started walking home. Luckily the rain stopped, but judging by the clouds that were above Karakura it stopped only permanently. I was just passing by the Kurosaki Clinic. I saw a streak of orange and before I knew I was falling backwards.

'Ouch!' I said after my butt hit the concrete, I looked up to see who bumped into me only to see a familiar face 'Oh, not you again! And before you say anything this is your fault _again_.'

'Yeah, yeah I know.' Kurosaki said with a bored tone

'Seriously, you should get glasses or something.' I said while standing up

'And you should get taller; you know it's really hard to notice you with that height of yours. Ouch!'

'Take any further notes on my height again and I'll be sure to break your shin next time!' I shouted at him

'There won't be a next time sweetheart.' He smirked

'Oh really?'

'Yeah really, midget.' He said leaning down so he was in eye level with me.

'Oh you…' I wanted to kick his shin again but he dodged my attack, but he didn't see my elbow coming which made contact with his gut. He bent over in pain and inhaled sharply. Now I had my cue to leave, after taking a few steps I noticed that my right hand is empty.

'_My book.' _ I thought and looked back only to see my newly bought book in a puddle.

'Oh no…' I said picking it up from the puddle. The whole book was soaked and covered in mud. The writing in it became almost illegible, some pages ripped when I was turning them. 'This is all your fault!' I said angrily at Kurosaki, not like it made any difference.

'It's just a book.' He shrugged.

'Just a book? This isn't _just_ a book! I was searching for this for like two years now and now I finally found thanks to you now I can search for it again!' I yelled at him than walked home angrily. I threw the now completely ruined book in a trash bin that was in front of our house.

'Stupid Kurosaki' I muttered when I was in my room. I looked at the little box that contained the keychain I bought for Kurosaki. 'Like hell I'll give it to him!' I threw the box angrily into a corner of my room, then I spent half an hour punching a pillow while imagining that it was Kurosaki. It somehow made me feel way better, but I was still shaking in anger when I thought of my newly bought book.

* * *

_I was walking in a park. The pathway I was walking on was surrounded by sakura trees that were in full blossom. There was a woman and a little girl sitting on a bench not far from me. Both of them had black shoulder length hair and sapphire eyes. The woman started coughing, the little girl looked at her worriedly._

'_Are you okay mom?' the girl asked worriedly _

'_Yes, don't worry.' The woman said grabbing the girl's left hand 'How about playing tag? Do you want to?'_

_The girl nodded a yes enthusiastically, then stood up and started running._

'_You're it!' she said while running. Her mother stood up and started running after her. She didn't run much when she bent over and started coughing, soon she was on her knees and blood started flowing out between the fingers she was covering her mouth with._

'_MOM!' the girl started screaming. _

_The wind started blowing tearing off some petals from the sakura trees, soon they surrounded me completely._

'_It's your fault that mom died.' The little girl said standing next to me with hatred in her eyes_

'_I know.' I said tears starting to form in my eyes_

'_But it doesn't seem like you regret it.' She said_

'_Yes I do!'_

'_Oh, really? Because if you would, than you would have ended your life, the very moment mother died. Or at least you wouldn't be happy for the rest of your life. You know how much pain did you bring to father, don't you?_

'_I know. And I'm sorry.'_

'_You can't just clear your sins by apologizing. You have to atone for them first.' She said coldly_

_Jut when she said that, my father appeared in front of me. He had his usual emotionless face. The wind started blowing harder. I saw my fathers lips move, but I couldn't hear what he was saying because of the noise the wind was making._

'_It's time for punishment.' The girl next to me said and the wind stopped. The sakura petals were floating in the air around me. One of them dropped on my arm making a cut on it. I winced because of the pain, but then several other petals came making cuts on my body. I tried to avoid them but it was impossible since they came from every possible direction. I saw my father standing in front of me, but the petals didn't harm him. He was watching me suffering, with his emotionless face. And this was what hurt me them most, it was much more painful than the tiny blades cutting my flesh. I felt my knees weakening and I fell on my knees, when I looked at my father he was grinning evilly. He enjoyed my suffering._

'_Go and die, you scum.' He said and the ground opened below me. I began falling down and then…_

I woke up with a start my chest heaving. I was panting like I was running for hours. The shirt of my pajamas was practically damp with sweat and the bed sheets were draped around my body like I was a mummy. My throat was as dry as the Sahara so I went down to the kitchen to drink some water.

Three nights in a row. I had the same nightmare since the day before yesterday. But they aren't such scary as they were after my mothers funeral, not to mention that back then I had them almost every night, but the number of the nights on when I had them became fewer and fewer by the years. Unfortunately they came at least once a month and I knew that they won't disappear until the end of my life. For some reason it didn't sadden me because there was something that could always remind me of the sin I committed almost seven years ago.

* * *

Just when I thought that life can't be any better since we didn't have to go to school for a week, I could read as much as I could and I didn't see that annoying Kurosaki's ugly face for three days December the 24th came. Which meant that we will spend this beautiful night with…the Kurosaki's. Oh, sometimes I really want to strangle Yoruichi. And now she even had the nerve to go back to the police station, since she had some work to do. Yeah right. It was too obvious that she was lying so she could skip the preparations for the dinner.

At around 3 pm I went to the Kurosaki's to help Yuzu in making the dinner. I was completely shocked by the amount of Christmas decorations they had outside of their house. This amount was enough for a whole street, not for one house. When I entered their house I saw Karin standing on a ladder and picking off the mistletoes that could be found almost everywhere on the ceiling of the living room.

'What the…who put those there?' I asked.

'Who else than that old fart.' Karin grunted.

'But why?'

'He wants you and Ichi-nii to kiss.'

'WHAT? Not in a million years! And where is your father now?' I asked scanning the area.

'Yuzu sent him to the convenience store, so I could clean the ceiling.' Karin said

'Oh. I would really like to help you but I have to help Yuzu in making dinner.' I lied. Even if someone would stick a gun to my head I wouldn't climb on that ladder.

'Yeah, yeah I know.' She said continuing cleaning up the mess her father made. I walked to the kitchen to help Yuzu in cooking dinner.

* * *

The dinner was well…pleasant. Sorta. The food was really great the only bad thing about it was that Kurosaki was sitting next to me because _someone_ (aka. Isshin ) dragged me to the seat next to him, and there was no chance of escaping. And when the dessert came, hell began. Isshin and Yoruichi started singing. They were drunk. Very, very drunk. But seeing the amount of alcohol they drank I wasn't surprised. Everyone knows what people do when they are drunk. They start singing or start mocking the people around them or they start crying and whining about how screwed up heir life is. Unfortunately the two of them settled down with the singing. I _swear _that my ears started bleeding when they started singing the second song, it was pure torture itself. Thankfully Kurosaki punched his father and the singing stopped. Isshin fell down on the floor unconsciously. Yoruichi started laughing so hard that she was hitting the top of the table with her fist.

'And they are grown ups.' Karin snorted.

'I think we should clean the dishes up Yuzu.' I said grabbing my plate and standing up.

'Yes.' She said.

'Hey! And what about the…the…how is it called?' Yoruichi asked scratching her head

'Presents?' Yuzu asked.

'Yeah, yeah that was it!' she said 'I want to open them!'

'I guess we could open them.' Yuzu said.

'Yay!' Yoruichi raised both of her fists happily. 'C'mon you old fart!' She said dragging the still unconscious Isshin with her to the Christmas tree.

We spent the next half an hour with opening the presents we got. Yuzu and Karin gave me a silver necklace, Yoruichi gave me a book from my favorite author and Isshin gave me…well…he gave me a picture frame. But it wasn't a normal picture frame. Oh, why would it be. In the picture frame there was a picture with me and Kurosaki on it. On our wedding day. Even a five years old child could see that it was a _fake, _photo shopped picture. Oh, I wanted to hurt Isshin really badly. But as a Kuchiki I couldn't afford it. So thankfully Kurosaki did it. And Isshin was unconscious for the rest of the night.

When me and a drunken Yoruichi were preparing to leave Kurosaki suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a hidden corner of their house.

'What the-'

'Shh! Here.' He said giving a box like thing that was wrapped in wrapping paper to me.

'What's this?'

'A present.' He said looking away and I could swear that I saw a thin line of red on his face. Maybe because of the lights.

'You bought a present for me?' I just couldn't believe it.

'Yes, yes, but don't open it here. Only when you are home.' He said and started walking away.

'Hey! Wait.' He stopped. 'Here.' I gave him a small box that contained the keychain I bought for him. I just put it in my pocket before coming here. Just in case. He accepted it and mumbled a "thanks". 'And thanks for the present.' I said.

* * *

It took me more than thirty minutes to drag the drunken Yoruichi to her bedroom. I just couldn't wait to see what did Kurosaki give me.

The gift was really neatly wrapped I _almost_ felt sorry opening it. And when I removed the wrapping paper I saw a book. The same book I bought four days prior. The same book that ended up in the trash because of Kurosaki. Only this book wasn't covered in mud.

'He bought me a new one.' I whispered.

I felt happy, really happy. And in that certain moment I wasn't thinking that Kurosaki was a complete jerk, but a person who can be really nice when he really wants to.

* * *

**A\N: The keychain Rukia bought for Ichigo looks like his Substitute Shinigami badge, but it's smaller.**

**Please review!**


	6. Fight

**So here I am finally updating. Sorry for taking so long to update, but since it was summer vacation I travelled a _lot_ and didn't have time to write. But now on the last week of the vacation (school starts on the 13th in my country) I'll try to write as much as possible.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter!**

* * *

I just couldn't believe it…okay, maybe I could. I failed in my math test. _Again_. Three times in a row. But if I want to be optimistic than I should say that I got 0,25 points higher than in my last test. Hurray. The worst part was that I spent hours of learning for the tests and I still couldn't understand a thing.

'Kuchiki-san could you come over here for a minute?' my math teacher asked after our class ended. I walked over to her desk. 'I know that it must be hard for you to get used to this school this fast, but I suggest that you should do that a little bit faster, because if you don't try to get higher marks than I'm afraid I can't let you pass in math.' She said

'I know.' I mumbled

'You should ask one of your classmates who are good in math to help.' She said 'Hm, you are neighbors with Kurosaki-san aren't you?' she asked

'Yes.'

'You should ask him to help, you know he is really good in math, in fact, he is currently one of my best students.' She said

My chin almost fell to the ground. Was she talking about the same Kurosaki?

'You know what, I'll ask him to help you.' She said a bit enthusiastically

'N…no you don't-' before I could finish my sentence she already called Kurosaki over.

'Kurosaki-san would you be so kind and help Kuchiki-san in math?' she asked Kurosaki, who after looking at me started smirking.

'Of course.' He said

'Very good.' Our teacher smiled and left the classroom.

'So you aren't good in math?' Kurosaki mocked me.

'It's none of your business, and you don't have to help me.' I said angrily

'I'll help you midget, but only on two conditions. First: you have to _ask _me to and second: you have to act nicely with me for one week.' I started laughing and his smirk fell instantly.

'Me, ask you? Not in a million years. And to even act nicely with you? Is this some kind of joke? I'm a Kuchiki, I never ask for anyone's help.'

'Well midget if you want to pass in math than you have no other choice but to ask for my help.'

I opened my mouth to say something, but the bell rang. So I went to my desk.

* * *

I just couldn't concentrate on what our chemistry teacher was saying. Kurosaki's words were still echoing in my head. He was right. I didn't have any other choice if I want to pass. I have to ask him for help.

'_No you don't. What about your Kuchiki pride?.'_ the Kuchiki side of me said.

'_Well, I have to swallow it if I don't want to disappoint father by not passing.' _my non Kuchiki side reasoned.

I have to ask him, I have no other choice. Then why do I have the feeling that I'll regret it afterwards?

* * *

'Hey Kurosaki!' I called him when our class was preparing on going home.

'What? Do you want to ask me something midget?' he asked smirking.

'Um…please help me in math.' I said loud enough for only him to hear.

'Sorry but I couldn't really hear you. Could you repeat it a bit louder please?' he asked with his arrogant smirk. I sighed and closed my eyes, preparing myself for the humiliation that I was sure to come.

'Would you be so kind and help me in math Kurosaki-san' he raised an eyebrow '..._please._' if it was possible his smirk became wider.

'Of course, _midget_.' a vein pooped in my forehead and I was preparing to kick him in the shin when he started speaking up again 'Now do you really want to hurt the person who would be so kind in helping you?' he leaned down 'You remember our agreement, don't you?' he whispered in my ear.

Shivers went down my spine when his breath touched my neck. I could even feel his scent from this close. It was the scent of sandalwood and cinnamon spice. I'm sure that the reason he was smelling so good is because he wanted to attract to himself as much girls as he wanted. But I just remained unaffected. Or so did I thought, but in the moment I started speaking my voice was weaker than I wanted it to. No, my voice wasn't shaking and I wasn't stuttering either, it just wasn't as sharp as I wanted it to be.

'So when will you be so kind as to help me?' I asked after he straightened up.

'Hm…maybe on Saturday. But I'm not sure. You know my schedule is really tight.' He said.

'I can imagine.' I said sarcasm evident in my voice he just glared at me.

* * *

I was waiting for that jerk to come all Saturday. I didn't do the groceries, I didn't began cooking or cleaning afraid that he'll come when I'm in the middle of doing something out of the three. Oh, how naïve I was, thinking that he would keep his promise. So instead of cursing all day how big of a jerk he can be I decided to do something productive and began cleaning my room.

Just when I finished cleaning the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to open the door.

'Yo.' Kurosaki said casually. He entered and started walking to the stairs, acting like he was home. 'Could you bring something to drink? I'm thirsty.' I heard his voice from upstairs. 'Oh, and bring some snacks too.'

'Calm down Rukia, he's doing this on purpose. You know that, just bear with it for a while.' I said to myself while preparing the drink and some snacks he was so nice to ask for. I was really tempted to put arsenic or some other poison in his drink, but it turned out that I didn't have any of them home. Sadly.

When I entered my room with a tray in my hands I saw Kurosaki sitting on my bed with a very familiar box on his lap and pictures in his hands.

The box! I forgot it on my nightstand after cleaning the room.

'Put those down!' I said after putting down the tray on my desk hurriedly.

'You and your mother looked really alike.' He said ignoring what I sad seconds ago. My eyes widened.

'How did you know…' I asked him.

'That she's dead? My father told me.' He said with a soft expression on his face. It was strange seeing him without his scowl or cocky smirk. 'She was really pretty.' He said looking the picture again. My mom and I were smiling at the camera. Both of us were wearing knitted caps and scarves. Our cheeks were red because of the cold, but we didn't care.

I couldn't help but smile when I remembered the day that picture was taken. I was seven years old then and we went to the nearby park to build a snowman. It was a really special day since my father came too and he actually helped us in building the snowman.

'Yeah, she was.' I said and felt myself almost crying, but I didn't let the tears drop. Somehow I felt the urge to tell how my mom died to Kurosaki but it disappeared when I remembered that he was more of an enemy to me than a friend.

'I think we should start learning math.' I said grabbing the box and the picture and putting them in my drawer.

'You mean me teaching you.' Kurosaki said with his cocky smirk.

'Yeah, yeah.' I rolled my eyes.

* * *

'Wrong. Try it again.' Kurosaki said for the eleventh time in an hour.

'But why is it wrong? I just don't get it!' I said irritated.

'Use the formula I showed you before.' He said it with a bored tone.

'I used it!' I snapped

'No you didn't, because if you did you would have solved the equation right!' he shot back.

'But I don't know how to use it properly if you don't show me how to, fool!'

'I showed it to you before, but it seems that you weren't paying attention!'

'What? I was paying attention the whole time! It's not my fault that even a four year old child can explain things better than you!'

'Oh really? Well then next time when you need help go to the kindergarten. You won't stand out there with that height of yours.' He said standing up from his seat. It was _really_ hard not to snap the pencil in my right hand in two, or to punch him. 'Besides, it's not my fault that you were slacking off from math the whole semester.' Okay I'm gonna punch him right now!

'What? I wasn't slacking off. I spent nights studying even in my former school!' I said mirroring his actions by standing up. How could he say something like that without knowing the circumstances.

'I know, I saw you.' He said. By the expression showing on his face it seemed that he was as surprised as I was on what he said.

'You did what?' I asked not really sure how to react to his statement. Maybe I should be angry, after all he was stalking me.

He must have felt that something bad will happen to him because he started speaking again.

'I wasn't stalking you I just saw you studying a few times in the middle of the night and that sometimes you fell asleep while studying.' He said with an almost invisible red tint on his cheeks.

'How did you saw me if you weren't stalking me?' I asked amused that the almighty Kurosaki Ichigo was actually blushing.

'If you didn't notice our windows are facing each other so it's inevitable for me to see what are you doing in your room, and don't worry, I didn't see you naked, not that it is anything worth to see.' He said

Have you ever been so angry that you couldn't even say a thing or in my case to even think about a decent insult? But luckily I managed to calm myself a bit in less than thirty seconds.

'Oh really? Well who the hell asked you to even look out on that window? You stalker!'

'Have you ever heard of the word "drapery"? It's a really good invention, you should try it sometime if you don't want anyone to see what are you doing in your room!' he leaned down so our eyes were in level.

'Thanks for the advice but I don't think that you are in the position to tell me what to do with my room.'

'Well you aren't in the position either to tell me when to look out from my window!'

It was just then that both of us realized the closeness of our faces. The tip of our noses were almost touching. And then it happened...

The person who I hated the most in this world, the person whose presence I barely could tolerate for an hour, _kissed_ me.

And I liked it…

* * *

**Wow they kissed! Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**I promise that I'll post the new chapter as fast as possible.**

**Please review!  
**


	7. Tease

**Hi! *hides behind a couch from the angry readers***

**I'm really, really sorry for not updating for a long time.**

**School started and everything became so hectic… (Argh, I'm making excuses, **_**again**_**)**

**But thanks to Falconrukichi, who reminded me that this fic still has readers I continued writing this chapter (which became quite long).**

**Thanks for the reviews and for those who put my story into their favorites!**

**So here's the new chapter. I hope that it didn't get too annoying...  
**

**

* * *

**

You'd think that if your lethal enemy would kiss you, you would push him away and hit him so hard that he'll pass out. But when you are actually in that situation you just don't know what to do.

Or was it just me who didn't know what to do? Yeah, maybe.

But how could I push him away when he had the softest lips in the world.

Warmness filled my whole body. It wasn't the kind of warmness that you get when you enter a warm room after a walk in the chilly air. It was something totally different, in a positive way. I could feel the warmness even in the tips of my toes.

It seemed like we were kissing for hours but it was just a few seconds. I saw a smirk slowly forming on Kurosaki's lips when we finally parted. Then it slowly sunk into my mind.

I _kissed_ Kurosaki Ichigo!

I _kissed_ my lethal enemy!

The more I repeated these two sentences in my head the more panicked I became. And I was more than sure that my face was as red as a tomato.

Wait. WAIT! Let's rephrase these sentences.

I _wasn't_ the one who _kissed_ him, HE was the one who kissed me!

If it was possible I became even more panicked.

'W…why the hell did you kiss me?' I asked voicing my thoughts.

'Because I was in the mood.' He said smirking

'What? You can't just go and kiss someone because you were in the mood!'

'Why are you making such a big fuss about it, after all you liked it.'

'Wha- why…why do you think I liked it?'

'Hm, maybe because you didn't push me away _and_ you kissed me back?'

'I…I didn't want to kiss you back, it was just by instinct!'

'Oh. Well then let's see how that instinct works again.' He grabbed me by the waist. Before I could even protest his lips collided with mine, again. But this time instead of kissing him back I pushed him away. I started glaring at him, but he just remained unaffected. Oh, if looks could kill...

'Seriously what the hell is wrong with you? We clearly hate each other so why the hell did you kiss me?'

'Was this your first kiss?' He asked not really paying attention to what I was just saying seconds ago. I think that at this point my face was unhealthily red, and not just because I was mad but because I was embarrassed. It took all of my strength to muster my Kuchiki façade, but by the look Kurosaki gave me it wasn't a success.

'It is none of your business! And now I think that you should leave it's pretty late.'

He started walking towards me and leaned down so our faces were in level.

'What the hell are you doing?' I asked with panic evident in my voice.

'Giving you a goodbye kiss.' He said his lips becoming dangerously close to mine.

'No thanks!' I said shoving him away.

'Are you sure? There are several girls who would kill just to have a little peck on the lips from me.'

'And what made you think that I'm one of them?'

'Just guessing.'

'You guessed wrong! Now leave!'

Smirking, he left my room. Just when I heard him opening than closing the front door did I realize that I was holding my breath. Wait, why the hell was I holding my breath?

Argh! That stupid Kurosaki! Because of him I can't concentrate on studying math without the memory of us kissing flashing in.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I slowly opened my eyes only to realize that my head was laying on a book.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Slowly I started to sit up. I wanted to turn my head towards my alarm clock which was emitting that annoying noise, but my aching neck didn't let me to. Well, this is what you get for falling asleep while studying.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Argh! That annoying sound! Angrily I threw a book towards my alarm clock which fell down from my night stand and shut up.

As fast as a 90 year old woman could I stood up from my seat at my desk. My muscles were hurting because of the uncomfortable position I was sleeping in. Slowly but steadily I walked to the bathroom to prepare for school.

* * *

'Oh my God! What happened to you?' The shocked Senna asked when she saw the _huge_ circles around my eyes. 'When did you go to bed?'

'I didn't.' I said trying to suppress a yawn, but failing miserably.

'What?'

'I mean I fell asleep while studying. If I can remember correctly at five o'clock in the morning.'

'What were you studying for so long?'

'Math of course. I have to study hard if I want to pass.'

'But didn't Kurosaki help you?' I snorted.

'Well I don't think that you can call that helping. His "help" just got me more confused about these equations and formulas. Hence, I don't even understand what I understood before. I spent my whole Sunday studying and still…'

'Oh, but at least did you have fun with him?' She asked. The memory of Kurosaki kissing me flashed in. I was finally able to forget that stupid kiss and now thanks to Senna I can start to forget it again.

'C…can we talk about something else?' I asked trying to hide my blushing face.

'Was it _that_ bad?' Senna asked

'Yes, it was.'

What I worried about the most was that I will see Kurosaki today in class. On top of it, our desks are close. And I just knew that he will mock me about that stupid kiss. Or worse…what if he tells everyone in school that we kissed. His stupid fan girls will pounce on me. Great, absolutely great. Not that I was afraid of those crazy girls. I may be a bookworm, but I know how to defend myself. It's just that I have _much _better things to do than hear those girls chanting that how much they hate me and that I should keep my hands off of their prince.

'Hi midget.' Kurosaki said after I sat down to my desk. 'How was your weekend?'

Argh! The nerve of him! How does he dare to ask me this? Angrily I looked at him.

'You-'

'What happened to your face?' He asked with a slightly terrified look on his face. 'You look uglier with those circles around your eyes than you usually do.'

'It's none of your business.'

'Oh really?'

'Really.'

'SENNA!'A waaaay too happy Rangiku run into our classroom. Everyone in the classroom looked at her but it didn't seem like she cared. 'There's a HUGE discount in our favorite clothes shop!' She said happily.

'Really?' Senna squealed. Literally.

'Yeah, we should go there right after school.'

'Yes!'

Leave it to Senna and Rangiku to get _this_ excited for something like that. Shaking my head while smiling I turned my head towards the window, only to see Kurosaki standing near my desk.

'Now really, why do you have those circles around your eyes?' he asked.

'Why does it matter to you?' I said with an annoyed tone.

'Just curious.'

'Well don't, you'll have wrinkles [A/N].'

'Hm, I think that it'll make me even sexier, don't you think?' I just rolled my eyes. 'Oh could it be that you stayed up yesterday all night because you were at a party doing all kinds of naughty things?' He smirked.

'Please, don't confuse me with yourself. I have these circles around my eyes because I studied math all Saturday night.' For a split second I saw concern on his face, but it was soon replaced with that annoying smirk of his.

'Do you want to have another tutoring session with me?'

'Not even in a million years!'

* * *

Ah, it was killing me. I have to tell somebody what happened on Saturday. I _have_ to. I need to hear someone's advice about this whole "Kurosaki kissed me" thing. After all, why the hell did he kiss me? I mean, it isn't like he likes me. No. He definitely doesn't.

Then he kissed me just to tease me? Hm, that's more possible…

Argh! It's so confusing!

So, who should I tell about the kiss?

Yoruichi…

No! Definitely not! The first thing that she'll do is to tell Isshin about the kiss. And then they'll probably plan our wedding…

Senna…

Oh, she'll just make fake assumption's. She'll think that the reason why Kurosaki kissed me is because he likes me and etc.

Rangiku…

Same as Senna…or maybe even worse…

Momo…

Ah! I think I should ask her. After all I think that she's the kind of person who'd understand me. And since Rangiku and Senna went shopping I'll have the opportunity to talk to her without those two knowing about it.

'Hey, Momo would you come and have a walk with me?' I asked when our class prepared to go home.

'Sure!' she said smiling

Since it was a bit cold for us to walk on the streets we decided to have a cup of hot and delicious tea in our favorite café.

'So what's bothering you?' Momo asked after we started drinking our tea.

'Huh? Why do you think that something's bothering me?'

'Well you aren't the kind of person who would go to cafes right after school. You'd rather go straight home and study.' She smiled.

'Well…you're right…there's something that I need to tell you…but please, don't tell this to Senna or Rangiku.'

'I won't.' She reassured me.

'You know…when Kurosaki was at my place to help me in studying math…he…he kissed me.' I was afraid to look at Momo's face, but after two minutes of silence I finally looked at her. Her jaw was almost touching the ground.

'Please, don't look at me like this.' I said.

'Sorry…it's just that I didn't expect you to say this. And why did he kiss you?'

'I don't know. I mean he said that he was in the mood, or something like that.' Momo's eyes widened. 'But I'm sure that he did it just to tease me about it later, which he did today, by the way.'

'Oh. And how was it like?' Momo asked with much excitement.

'What?'

'The kiss of course.'

'Hm, nothing special.' I lied. As much as I hate to admit it, I _really_ _liked_ that kiss. But my pride was just too big to admit it aloud. I have to keep an image up after all.

'Nothing special?'

'Yes. Do you have a problem with that?'

'N…no.'

'So what do you think, why did he kiss me?'

'Hm…since you said that he teased you about it today I think that he wanted to mock you about it.'

'Ah, thank god that you think that way too! I was beginning to think that he did it because he likes me.' I said scolding myself inwardly for thinking something as ridiculous as that could happen.

Then why was I somehow disappointed about that deep inside? And why the hell did I enjoy that kiss?

Argh…Stupid, stupid Kurosaki! He makes my already complicated life even more complicated!

* * *

**A/N : "If you're too curious you'll soon get old." This is a popular saying in my country.**

**I hope that you liked this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	8. Confusing

**Hi! Although it's a bit late, but Merry Christmas for all of you!**

**I wanted to post this chapter on Christmas, but as usual my computer broke, and I only got it back today. So sorry.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed for the previous chapter and for those who put this story into their favorites. They really make my day happier!**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

To be honest, I just can't understand that girl. Since my freshman year in high school there was no girl who wouldn't melt after a single glance from me. Except her. Whenever I try to make a move on her (**just for fun of course**) she kicks me in the shin. When I tease her about her height she, instead of running to a corner crying teases me about my hair. _She's different…_

She isn't that typical sixteen years old girl who goes everyday shopping and starts to hyperventilate when there's a discount in her favorite clothes shop. She, instead goes to the library or to bookstores and buy dozens of books. Like on that day when we first met…

And when the sky is clear at night she observes the stars with her telescope. And while she does these things, she's having a smile on her face. A sincere one. Of all the girls I've already dated, there wasn't even one who could become so happy just by these small things. And none of them looked so beautiful while smiling. _She's different…_

She's the kind of person who would resolve her problems alone and almost never asks for help, even though it's clear that she needs it. Yes, for her height she has a rather big pride. But after all, she swallowed it when she asked me to help her in math.

And I'll never forget that Saturday. Because we were bickering and I just wanted to shut her up, and before I knew it I was kissing her. And I have to admit one thing, that she has the most softest and good tasting lips in the whole world. And I'm not exaggerating. A part inside of me thought that she'll tell everyone that **I **kissed her. But no, she didn't. Had it been any other girl, whole Karakura would have known it the next day. _She's different…_

She's short, both in temper and height, she's prideful, stubborn and a perfectionist. She's nothing like my past and current girlfriends. But maybe this is the reason why I started liking her…

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Something was wrong. _Really_ wrong. Like who wouldn't think this when your friends are whispering about you behind your back the whole week. Literally. On top of it, Yoruichi was acting weirdly throughout the whole week too. And no matter how hard I tried to figure out why, I just couldn't get even a single clue.

'Ah, you shouldn't be cooking it's Saturday.' Yoruichi said when she saw me in the kitchen chopping some vegetables. 'Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?'

'Well, _coincidentally_ all three of them have other things to do. To tell you the truth they were acting really suspiciously all week.' I looked at Yoruichi. 'Do you have any idea why?'

'Um…hehe…Rukia - chan, how about making some curry udon* for dinner? I'm just _craving_ for it.' Yoruichi said

Rukia - _chan_? She didn't call me Rukia – chan since I turned ten. And why did Yoruichi change the subject of our conversation so suddenly?

Seriously, what's wrong with everyone?

'Um…sure, but I don't think that we have udon home.' I said while searching in the kitchen cabinets. 'Hm, then I guess I should borrow some from Yuzu.' I said preparing to visit the Kurosaki's.

'N-no, you should go and buy at the supermarket. I'm starting to get ashamed for always asking for food from the Kurosaki's.'

'But we never asked for food from them.' I said raising my eyebrow.

'Really? Hehe…but it doesn't matter, I was just saying that because I want you to buy the udon from that shop…you know the one from you can buy the most delicious udon in town.'

'But it's at the other end of the town.' I protested.

'No problem. Now go. I'm _starving._' She said practically throwing me out of our house.

* * *

It took me an hour…and five minutes to arrive to the shop. Only to see that it was _closed_. Great, absolutely great. I stomped angrily to the nearest supermarket.

Seriously…Yoruichi could have bought the udon too. She has a car after all. While I have to take the bus and walk if I want to reach this side of town.

"Special clothes sale today, on the 14th of January!" a banner said in front of the supermarket.

'Hm, it's strange that the girls didn't mention it.' I said when I saw the banner. '_Or what if they just didn't want to hang out with you, and that's why they didn't mention it.' _ A voice in the back of my head said. Shaking my head, I started searching for the udon.

But what if I'm right? They did act strangely the whole week. And sometimes it did seem like they were trying to avoid me. What if they don't want to be friends with me anymore? Well, it's not like I can blame them for that. I'm not the most interesting person in the world, in fact I'm really boring. But at least they should have told me that they don't want to hang out with me…

* * *

"_I'm at the Kurosaki's. Please come over too._

_Yoruichi."_

The little paper said that was placed on the dinner table in the kitchen.

'Seriously, she practically orders me to go and by udon for her from the other side of the world, while she visits the Kurosaki's for some chit chat.' I angrily muttered while walking to the house next to us. I knocked on their front door, but no one answered. Sighing I opened the door, expecting a choking hug from Isshin – san, but to my surprise the hall was empty. And quiet. Really quiet. There's never silence in the Kurosaki's home, especially not when Yoruichi is over too. Hesitantly I started walking towards the living room.

'Happy Birthday Rukia!' A dozen of people said in unison, as I entered the living room. Everyone that I knew a befriended in Karakura were present.

What? Today is my birthday? I've completely forgot it!

'See? I've told you that we shouldn't have made a surprise party.' Senna said to Rangiku and Momo. 'She's everything but happy.'

Happy? Why shouldn't I be happy? This is my first birthday party since years. I felt like almost crying, not because of sadness, but because of happiness. But since I hated to be seen crying by anyone I restrained my tears, and put a wide smile on my face.

'I'm happy, it's just that I'm a little shocked. I just didn't expect this.' I said.

'Oh, don't tell me that you've forgot that today's your birthday.' Rangiku frowned.

'Well, maybe I forgot…' I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

'Be thankful that we didn't.' Senna smiled, dragging me further into the living room. From the corner of my eye I saw a streak of orange. When I shifted my gaze towards it , my chin almost fell to the floor. There he was standing, only a few feet away from me, wearing his trademark scowl. What the hell was Kurosaki doing here? I'm sure that his father forced him. Yeah, that must be it, after all, he doesn't really care about me, and the feeling is mutual.

* * *

**_# Half an hour later #_**

'It's time to open your presents!' Rangiku said pulling me to the table filled with presents. She handed me one. The card on it said that it was from Hinamori.. There was a bottle of perfume in it. I pressed some on my wrist and smelled it, it smelled like the chilly winter air.

'Thanks Hinamori.' I said smiling. She smiled back.

The next present was from Rangiku. She gave me a full set of makeup's.

'I hope that you'll use it.' She said after I thanked her.

Then I saw a crimson colored box. By the card it was from Urahara-san. I opened it and my eyes widened when I saw the content of it. There was a bra and an underwear in it made of crimson colored lace. What a pervert!

'T…thank you.' I said closing the box. I was sure that the color of my face matched the box's. When this party will be over I'll be sure to burn the whole box with it's contents.

'You're welcome Rukia - chan!' Urahara said grinning while fanning himself

'What did he give you Rukia?' Rangiku asked.

'No…nothing interesting!' I said putting the box as far away as possible.

Karin and Yuzu gave me a box full of glow in the night stars.

'We heard that you like stars, now you can put them on your room's ceiling and watch them before you fall asleep.' Yuzu said smiling.

'Thank you really much.' I said with a sincere smile.

'Rukia – chan, open my present now!' Isshin said excitedly.

Isshin gave me a book, with _Our Wedding_ printed on it's cover.

'It contains a wedding plan for you and my idiotic son. I planned everything for you from A to Z.' Isshin said with a goofy grin. The grin was soon washed off of his face by a powerful punch from Kurosaki.

'Now that we opened the presents we should eat the cake.' Rangiku said oblivious to the fact that someone was punched unconscious

'Hey, Ichi – nii didn't give his present.' Karin said with an evil smirk on her face.

'Yes, my son didn't give his present to Rukia – chan.' Isshin said with a huge bruise on his left cheek.

'What present? I didn't buy any present for her.' Kurosaki said.

'Then what's that little box in your pocket?' Karin asked pointing to one of his pocket on his jeans. A thin red line became visible on Kurosaki's face.

'Okay, okay, I bought one for her.' He said trying to sound annoyed. 'Here.' He said throwing the little box to me. I caught it with ease and opened it, revealing a silver bracelet with five pendants on it: a crescent shaped Moon , with two – two stars on each side. I don't know why but while I was looking at the bracelet I was feeling warmness in my chest.

'Thanks.' I said still in awe by how beautiful the bracelet was. Did he really give me this present? Or am I just dreaming? He's never this nice with me…maybe sometimes…well, he did buy me a new book after destroying one of my books…he even caught me when I fell off that ladder in the library… and he did help me in math…no, he didn't he just got me even more confused…not to mention that he kissed me without any reason…and he always teases me about my height. No, he isn't nice with me…or maybe he is…Argh! This is just too confusing!

'Now can we eat that cake? I'm starving!' Yoruichi said rubbing her stomach.

We all walked into the kitchen and sat down to the table. With the help of Momo, Yuzu put my birthday cake on the table.

'Wow! It's really beautiful! Thank you Yuzu – chan.' I said looking at the beautifully made cake.

'Now blew the candles! And wish for something!' Yuzu said excited.

_Please let my life be less complicated. _

The party was really good, we laughed and talked. This was my best day since years. Our laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said walking to the door. When I opened it I saw a tall man with red hair tied into a ponytail and with tattoos on his face. He was smirking at me.

_What is **he** doing here?_

* * *

***Udon is a type of thick wheat-flour noodle.**

**Curry udon: udon in a soup made of Japanese curry, it may contain meat and vegetables too.**

**I wonder who could that man be...**

**Please review!**

**Also, a classmate of mine is writing a fanfic named Cute Voice and Idol. This is her first fanfic in English, and if you have the time and the mood please read her fanfic. Here's the link: w w w. fa nfict /s /65 03 083/1/Cute_Vo ice_and_Id ol (remove the spaces, or else the link won't work, sorry for making so much inconvenience) Thanks!  
**

**Summary: Aimi Arina's life is really hard because of her different voice and attitude. When she goes to a new school and promises that she will change, she meets with the successful Jae-Hwa and with a strange homeless boy who really resembles him.**


	9. Fallen

**Hi!**

**Happy New Year! ( I'm a little late, sorry)  
**

**Yes, you are seeing right, you aren't hallucinating my dear reader! I UPDATED in only one week and four days! Hurray! And on top of it the chapter came out pretty long too!**

**Thank you really much for the reviews! They really keep me going!**

* * *

'Renji!' I said hugging the man

'Happy birthday Rukia!' He said hugging me back.

'But how…I mean…'

'Well you know Yoruichi – san said that they will throw a party for your birthday and she invited me.' He said.

I will have to thank Yoruichi for inviting him. I knew Renji since kindergarten; he was my one and only friend back in Sapporo. We were...no we _are_ really good friends, or more like siblings. The only thing I was sorry about leaving Sapporo was him. Of course we still talk to each other by e-mail and sometimes we even call each other but it's one thing to talk with your friend by e-mail and another in person.

'Come in! You must be really tired.' I said.

'I'm not at all.' He grinned, following me into the living room where everyone else was sitting. When we entered the room all eyes were on us.

'Um...this is Abarai Renji, we are childhood friends.' I introduced him to the others.

'Hi.' He greeted them.

'So, did Rukia spend most of her time in the library back in Sapporo too?' Senna asked, after we settled down to eat. I sent a glare to her, but she just ignored it.

'Oh, yes she was, she spent more time in the library then at home.' Renji smirked, completely oblivious to the fact that I was sending him a killer glare.

'Oh, could you tell us more about how was Rukia - nee when she was little?'Yuzu asked with sparkling eyes.

'Of course.' Renji nodded with a smile. 'We both were really naughty kids. We constantly climbed on trees and did other dangerous things. Once she even fell down from a pretty tall tree.' Yuzu yelped. 'Nothing serious happened though, she just broke her left arm, in two places, but ever since that day she's a-Ow!' Since he just didn't want to stop talking, even tough I was glaring at him intensely I kicked him in the shin. Not to mention that he almost told everybody that I'm afraid of heights.

'What's wrong Renji?' I asked with faked innocence.

'Nothing, my leg just started aching.' He gritted his teeth. Although he was kicked in the leg very powerfully by me, he still continued to talk about our childhood, so I had to play the role of a moderator and kick him, whenever he started telling something embarrassing about me. Everyone was paying attention to what he was saying, except Kurosaki, who was looking really ugly at Renji.

'I think we were in elementary school, when some guys started bullying Rukia. Of course she fought back, but they cornered her. Thankfully I was there so I saved her.' Renji said with much pride. Kurosaki just snorted.

'What?' Renji asked after hearing Kurosaki snort.

'It's just that no one is interested in your stories about how much of a gentlemen are you.' Kurosaki glared at him.

'Ichi - nii!' Said a worried Yuzu.

'Then don't listen, Berry!' Renji shot back. If Kurosaki wasn't angry before than he was now.

'What did you say Pineapple head?' Kurosaki stood up from his seat.

'You heard me right, Berry.' Renji said standing up obviously angry about his new nickname. In a blink of an eye, Kurosaki ran towards Renji trying to punch him, and he succeeded. Renji returned the favor with a right hook to Kurosaki's jaw.

'Yah, stop!' Yuzu screamed, tears starting to escape her eyes, but those idiots ignored her. Having enough of their childish behavior, I stood up from my seat.

'Ow!' They both shouted after I grabbed their ears.

'I know that it's not a big deal that today's my birthday, and that the both of you have to show how much of a man you are,for God knows what reason. But at least try to behave! Yuzu and the others must have spent a lot of time organizing this party, so don't ruin it!' My hold on their ears tightened. 'And to be honest, we aren't interested in watching you fighting over such childish things!' I let go of their ears.

They still glared at each other and you could see in their eyes that they would like to punch the other really badly, but they restrained themselves.

* * *

'Do you enjoy your time here?' Renji asked as we walked towards the train station. Unfortunately he had to leave early in the morning, so my plans about showing him around town were ruined.

'Yes, I really do. At first when I found out that father would send me here to live I was really mad at him. But now I'm beginning to feel happy about coming here. Finally I have friends, who aren't my friends just because I'm a member of the Kuchiki family, but because I'm Rukia. And we both know that back in Sapporo you were the only one who was such friend to me.'

'So you won't come back.' He said with disappointment in his voice.

'Idiot, even if I won't move back to Sapporo I'll definitely come to visit you! Besides they invented telephone and E-mail.'

We walked silently, and just when the train station came into view he started talking again.

'Are you and Berry dating?' He blurted out.

'What?'

'I...I mean it looked like you two are...um...I just thought that...it looked like...' Seeing the clueless look on my face he started blushing.

'I'm not even friends with him Renji. We hate each other, we always argue and so on. He's much more like a lethal enemy to me than a friend.' I said.

'Oh, really? I thought that you...' He had a relieved expression on his face. A too relieved one, and unfortunately I know why.

'Renji, we already talked about _it _before I moved here, and I thought that we were clear.'

'Yes, I'm sorry.'

We sat down on a bench and waited for the train to arrive. We were in a really awkward silence and I was really relived when the train to Sapporo arrived.

'Um...take care and don't do anything stupid.' Renji said hugging me.

'Please, like I'm the one who always get's into trouble.'

'Hey! I wasn't the one who broke her arm.'

'Yeah, yeah. Send me an E - mail when you arrive home. Okay?'

'Okay.'

After we bid farewell he got in the train. The train was preparing to leave, but Renji suddenly got out. He ran towards me and gave a small box to me, and in a blink of an eye he ran back into the train.

'What the...'Hurriedly I opened the box. There was a pair of silver earrings in the shape of snowflakes in the box. 'Thanks!' I shouted. Renji, who was looking at me throughout a window just smiled. And the train left the station...

* * *

'I'm home!' I said when I opened our front door.

'I'm in the living room.' I heard Yoruichi's voice, I walked into the living room only to see her sitting on the couch. 'Here.' She said handing me a book with a ribbon tied on it. 'Happy Birthday. I know that I should have given it to you yesterday but I didn't want anyone to see it.' I opened the book which ultimately turned out to be a scrap book filled with the pictures of my mother and father when they were young.

'But how...where did you get these pictures?' I asked, she just smiled.

'Me and Byakuya-bo were childhood friends remember? Byakuya, Hisana, Urahara and I hanged out a lot when we were younger. And since I know that your mother means a lot to you I thought that this scrap book would be a good present for you.'

'Thank you!' I hugged Yoruichi. I was at the verge of tears but I didn't let them falling.

'You don't have to thank me. The present that Byakuya - bo sent you is upstairs in your room.'She must have seen that I'm almost crying and that's why she mentioned the present from my father. I wasn't excited to open my present from my father, because I already knew what he bought. And after opening the box I wasn't surprised when I saw a diamond necklace in the box. Since mothers funeral he always gave me expensive jewelery on my birthday, but I rarely wore them. I had three reasons why not:

First of all they were so expensive that I could wear them only on special occasions.

Second ( and now 90% of the world's female population will become outraged by the statement I make ) I hate diamonds and other gem's. To me gem's were like any other stone, only they cost a fortune.

My third reason was that I knew that my father gave me these just out of politeness. I could imagine him asking his assistant to buy an expensive necklace or bracelet for me. Than he would ask her to wrap the present and send it to me. The 14th of January didn't mean anything to him. It was just another day of the year, nothing special. It was really hard for me to accept this, but not since yesterday. Now I have friends who truly care for me. Hence, even Kurosaki gave me a present, and the bracelet fits perfectly.

He may be a jerk sometimes, but he can be rally nice when he want's to. Even though my blood pressure rises drastically I like to argue with him. And when he isn't wearing that stupid scowl on his face he is really handsome. And his scent is really good, and he has the softest lips on earth ( if only I could kiss those lips again...) and...and...ever since he kissed me my heart start's beating faster whenever I saw him.

Oh no. No, no...it can't be...it really can't be. You are such an idiot Rukia! You have fallen for Kurosaki Ichigo! And now what?

* * *

Later on that day I met with the girls in a cafe. After the little discovery I previously had I didn't really want to meet them, but they would have come and dragged me here anyways, so why make a scene?

'We saw you and Renji at the station.' Rangiku said smiling.

My eyes widened 'You were spying on me?' they started smiling sheepishly.

'We just saw you _accidentally_.' Hinamori said. The other two started nodding.

'Yeah right.' I said.

'The point is that you and Renji look really close to each other.' Rangiku said looking at me.

'You and Abarai-san were dating back in Sapporo, didn't you?' Senna asked with a knowing smile.

I sighed. 'You are right, we are more than just friends-'

'Oh, I so knew it!' Rangiku said grinning

'-we are like brother and sister.' I finished my sentence.

'What?' the three of them asked in unison.

'Are you sure that you are _just_ friends?' Momo asked

'Yes. I never had any romantic interests in Renji.'

'But you seemed so close. Suspiciously close.' Senna narrowed her eyes.

'And a certain orange haired boy was looking at Renji really jealously and he almost got him into a hospital.' Momo said 'Not to mention that he bought you a very nice present. Maybe he likes you.'

'Please don't raise my hopes up.' I muttered. Silence fell suddenly and when I looked up to the girls I saw them all with widened eyes.

'Hey girls, did she say what I think she did?' Momo asked. The other two just nodded.

_Shit. Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut?_

'So you are in love with Kurosaki Ichigo.' Rangiku said smirking

'What? No! Absolutely not!'

'Then why did you say "please don't raise my hopes up"?' Senna asked

'Because…because…'

'Don't deny it Rukia! At least not to us.' Momo said

'Okay, okay…_maybe _I _like _him, but the word "love" is a bit too great to name my feelings towards him.' They looked at me with their chins almost on the floor. 'What?'

'Kuchiki Rukia _likes _Kurosaki Ichigo the person who she mentioned a few days ago as her deathly enemy.' Senna said

'Yeah, yeah I know it's really weird. Even I can't believe it.'

'And since when do you like him?' Rangiku asked

'Well I think everything started by kissing me…I think…'

'Kissed you?' Senna asked.

'Um...hehe...he kissed me when he helped me in math. Didn't I tell you?'

'Hm...NO!' Senna screamed.

'Shhh! You are too loud.' I said trying to calm her down.

'Don't "shhh" me Rukia! You concealed some serious information from us! Of course I'm angry! And how couldn't you tell us this?'

'Okay, okay I'm sorry, and I did tell it to Momo.' I whispered the last six words, hoping that neither Senna nor Rangiku would hear it, but I wasn't lucky.

'What?' Rangiku screamed.

'Shhh! The reason why I only told her is that she wouldn't make fake assumptions about him kissing me. And to tell you the truth, I don't think that he kissed me because he likes me. He just did it to tease me about it afterward.'

'Well then we don't have anything else to do than getting you together!' Rangiku said not really paying attention to what I just said.

'No, no, no!' I said

'Why not?' Rangiku asked

'Why not? Jut look at his past girlfriends and then you see why not. I don't have boobs as big as watermelons, I'm a bookworm, I'm not addicted to fashion at all, my hair isn't blond or red, um…I'm a _bit _short…oh, and I have a brain. And let's make something clear. He hates me. And the reason why he made a scene yesterday is because us girls were paying attention to what Renji was saying and not him. He just had he's ego bruised, which I think isn't such a bad thing.'

'So what? It may look like he hates you, but some boys tend to hide their feelings towards a girl this way.' Momo said

'B-but...'

'No buts Rukia! You have to try it! And even if doesn't likes you now, we'll make him think otherwise! Trust me, I'm an expert in these kinds of things!' Rangiku winked. All three of them looked at me expectantly.

'Okay then, please help me.' I said bowing. The girls screamed in delight and hugged me.

Oh, why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

**Since I couldn't write a 'Thank you letter' to AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki and Fefe I write it here. **

**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki****: Thank you really much for the reviews (for both Moving and Vampire Hunters)! And don't worry, until I have time to write, I won't stop!**

**Fefe: Thank you really much for the reviews that you made to the previous chapters!  
**

**And now I have a little surprise for the readers of Vampire Hunters. Though it was on hiatus for more than one year I started writing the new chapter for it. I don't know when will I have the time to finish the new chapter, but I promise that I'll finish it until the end of this month.  
**

**Please review!**


	10. Fear

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the not so fast update.**

**Thank you for the reviews! (Wow! I have almost 50 reviews already! THANK YOU!)  
**

* * *

_I was walking in a park. The pathway I was walking on was surrounded by sakura trees that were in full blossom. There was a woman and a little girl sitting on a bench not far from me. Both of them had black shoulder length hair and sapphire eyes. The woman started coughing, the little girl looked at her worriedly._

'_Are you okay mom?' the girl asked worriedly _

'_Yes, don't worry.' The woman said grabbing the girl's left hand 'How about playing tag? Do you want to?'_

_The girl nodded a yes enthusiastically, then stood up and started running._

'_You're it!' she said while running. Her mother stood up and started running after her. She didn't run much when she bent over and started coughing, soon she was on her knees and blood started flowing out between the fingers she was covering her mouth with._

'_MOM!' the girl started screaming. _

_The wind started blowing, bringing dust. I shielded my eyes with my hands. And just then, the wind stopped blowing. I removed my hands from my eyes, and I found myself in the middle of a desert. Somebody kicked me in the back and I fell down on my knees. I looked up to see who was the culprit, only to see a little girl standing in front of me, my ten years old self. With an emotionless expression on her face she touched my cheeks with her little hands. She was just standing there, just looking at me. Her hands started sliding down from my cheeks and stopped on my neck. She started squeezing my neck and in a matter of seconds her hold on my neck became tighter and tighter. I could barely breathe, and my vision became blurry. Just when I thought that I'll die the little girl was stabbed by someone. Then, in a matter of seconds she disappeared. I started falling backwards, but someone caught me._

_'Rukia! Are you okay?' Kurosaki asked while holding me gently in his arms._

_'Yes.' I said. He started smiling and his face became closer and closer to mine. And then he..._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

_He stopped just before our lips could meet. The distance was only microscopic and I could feel his hot breath on my lips._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

_'You should wake up Rukia.' He said in a husky voice._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

'Ah, shut up!' I muttered while bringing my fist down on the alarm clock.

Ah...that stupid clock interrupted my beautiful dream. If only it could have waited a few seconds Kurosaki would have kissed me-.

Woah, hold on! Since when do I have dreams with Kurosaki?

'Rukia! Hurry up! You'll be late from school.' Yoruichi shouted from downstairs.

* * *

Have you ever felt betrayed? Betrayed by your own friends? Because I sure as hell was betrayed by my three best friends. Ever since I told them about my _crush _on Kurosaki, they became hyperactive matchmaking machines. Yes, even Momo became one too. Traitor.

Once they even dragged me to the roof of the school, where Kurosaki and his friends have lunch (and we went there the whole week). I was expecting to see one of his girlfriends there, but to my surprise he's currently single. Yeah, you heard right, Kurosaki Ichigo is _single_. But nothing special happened (not like I wanted it to). We just almost strangled each other with Kurosaki. Of course the three matchmaking machines scolded me afterwords for not being "cute". But hey, it's not my fault that he's such a jerk.

So yes, the past week was really calm. You'd think that after such a tiring week your weekend would be peaceful. But no. Oh, why would it be? The three matcmaking machines dragged me to the mall. They made me buy cute clothes, cute accessories and I even had to buy a pair of high heels too. The only thing that saved me from another three hours of shopping was my part time job in the library.

The job wasn't such a big deal, I mean the only work I had there was to put the books back to their respective places and help in other things. And since I was in the library, everything was peaceful. Ah, here you can think, without being disturbed. Ah, here I'll have time to think about why the hell was Kurosaki in my nightmare. Ever since I had these nightmares about my mothers death the only persons who were in them was me, my mother, my father and my ten years old self. The dreams always had the same ending: me dieing, in the most painful ways. No one saved me before, and now of all people, Kurosaki was the one. And on top of it, he almost kissed me...

'Hey, Rukia please put these books back.' Lisa, the librarian said handing me a few books. I nodded and started putting the books on the shelves.

Seriously, is my crush on him so big? And even tough I'm mad at myself for it, I can't help but feel a bit encouraged because he's currently single, and he did buy me a present for my birthday (and I always wear that bracelet). And even tough we spend most of our lunchtime on the roof with his friends, we don't talk much and even when we talk we end up arguing...

I put the book on the top shelf and then prepared to put the other one…wait…why was I putting a book on the _top _shelf. It was too high for me to reach it without a ladder. Slowly I looked down. Oh. No. I was standing on a ladder. Although I was standing only like two meters above the ground, I started feeling dizzy. I just couldn't move an inch, my knees started weakening and I started falling backwards. The last thing I remember before I fainted was the sharp pain I felt in my left hand.

* * *

'Hm.' Isshin - san said while looking at the X - ray in his hand.

'Did I brake my arm?' I asked.

'See that little crack over there?' He asked while pointing at my wrist bone I nodded. 'Well you are lucky since the bone isn't broken, just cracked. It will heal by itself, but you should be careful and not overburden it. If you are careful, it'll heal in two or three weeks.' He said while wrapping my wrist with a bandage tight.

'What a beautiful bracelet you have there.' He said looking at the silver bracelet that Kurosaki gave me. 'Isn't that the one my idiotic son gave you for your birthday?'

'Um...yes.' I said, he just smiled knowingly.

'Thank you Isshin - san.' I said while preparing to leave.

'You're welcome! After all I have to take care of my future daughter in law! If only my idiotic son would be smart enough to take care of you!' He said almost crying. 'But don't worry my precious third daughter! I'll teach my moronic son a lesson!' He said with a goofy grin.

'Um...I don't think that you should do that Isshin-san.' I said while slowly walking out of the clinic.

Ah, what a day. I almost managed to brake my arm. And this is all Kurosaki's fault! I mean, I was so engrossed in thinking about him that I didn't even realize that I was climbing on a ladder.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

'Hello?' I said answering my cellphone.

_'RUKIAH! Are you alright? I heard it from Momo who heard it from Lisa-san that you fell off of a ladder!' _A very worried Senna screamed over the phone.

'Yes, I'm okay. My wrist bone has a crack on it, but it's not serious. I just have to wear a tight bandage around it, and I can't overburden it.' I said looking at my bandaged left hand.

_'Oh. And does it hurt? You should be really careful!' _She said in a really authoritative like tone.

'Yes, mom I'll be careful the next time.' I said sarcastically.

_'Hey! I'm just worried about you!' _

'Yeah, yeah I know.'

_'Anyways. are you coming to school on Monday?'_

'Yes. I only hurt my left hand, so I can still write.'

_'Super! Then we can go to school together! Oh, then please wait for me. I think I'll be a little late.'_

'What? Not again! You know I'm tired of always running to school because of you! I won't wait! Hey! Senna! SENNA!' Ah, the nerve of her! She hung up on me! Argh!

* * *

I winced as the cold winter air touched my bare legs. Stupid uniform! If only they would let me to wear something more warmer than a skirt and a pair of knee length socks everything would be so perfect. But I can't complain after all the air is much more chillier in Sapporo than in Karakura.

I halted in my steps when I saw Kurosaki standing in front of me.

'Hi.' He said casually.

'Hi.'

'Give me your bag.'

'Eh?'

'You need to rest your hand.' He said in an annoyed tone.

'But I'm carrying it in my right hand. See? So thanks, but I don't need your help.'

'Give me the bag.' A vein started popping out on his forehead.

'No.' I said grinning. Ohoho, just a little bit and he'll lose it.

'Give it to me.' He gritted his teeth.

'No.' Hehe, he's face is starting to get red.

In a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of me. Our eyes were in level and his lips just a few millimeters away from mine. My breath was caught in my throat and not a single sound could escape my lips. My grasp on my bag loosened.

'Thank you.' He said smirking. Than he turned around and started walking away, with a lavender colored bag in his left hand. My bag...

'Hey! Give it back to me!' I said running after him. Just when the bag was in my reach he raised his hand high up in the air. I started jumping, hoping to snatch the bag out of his grasp, but I just couldn't reach it.

'Don't waste your breath midget, you are too short.'

Ah, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. But I won't admit that out loud.

'Fine, carry it if you want it. You look so manly with that girly bag in your hands.' I snickered earning a glare from Kurosaki.

'And before you start making fake assumptions, my father forced me to carry your bag.' Kurosaki said after a long silence.

'Oh, I see.' I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

_'Like what the hell Rukia? You should have known that he wouldn't help you just out of niceness! After all he's Kurosaki Ichigo aka the biggest jerk in school!' _ my common sense screamed in the back of my head.

'Is your hand all right?' He asked.

'Um, yes. It's nothing serious, really. I've broken my arm previously and that was much more serious, this is just a little crack.'

'Next time, you should be more careful. Don't climb on a ladder if you are afraid of heights.' He said with a soft expression on his face.

'W...why do you think that I'm afraid of heights?'

'Remember that day when we were doing our essay for history in the library? You fell off of that ladder but I caught you.' He said with pride in his voice.'It was clearly written on your face that you're afraid of heights. But, that's not such a big problem, everyone is afraid of something.'

'You're right, I'm afraid of heights. And what about you, what makes you petrified?' I saw the hesitation on his face.

'RUKIAH! Wait for me!' I heard Senna's voice from behind. I halted in my steps and turned around.

'Ah...really...didn't...I...tell...you...to...wait...for...me...?' She gasped for air.

Oops! I totally forgot about her! Poor Senna, she must have been running for a while to catch us.

'You are...so cruel! You know...that I'm...not good...at running.' She said still panting for air. 'Yah! Do you hear-oh, hi Kurosaki - kun.' Senna said a little bit embarrassed. Since she was bending over the whole time while she was panting she saw Kurosaki only now. And oh boy, she was surprised as hell.

'Hi.' Kurosaki smirked.

'What is he doing here?' Senna whispered in my ear.

'It's a long story, I'll tell it in school.' I whispered back.

* * *

'Oh, it's so romantic!' Momo squealed.

'Um...why?' I asked after taking a bite from my sandwich.

'Why? Because he said "that's not such a big problem, everyone is afraid of something"' Momo said trying to imitate Kurosaki's voice.

'Ah, and I'm sure that he would have said other cute things too, if Senna would have not showed up.' Rangiku said sending a glare towards Senna.

'Hey! It's definitely not my fault!'

'Ah, what if his reply for Rukia's question would be like this: "the only thing that I'm afraid of is losing you"' Momo said with dreamy eyes.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'I think that will never happen.' I said.

'Ah, don't be so pessimistic! We'll make him fall head over heels for you in no time!' Rangiku said with much confidence.

'Yes, we already made a plan! Senna said enthusiastically. 'I'm 100% sure that it'll work!' The other two just nodded.

'And...what kind of plan is that?' I asked.

'It's a secret.' Rangiku grinned

'Tell me!' I said using my Kuchiki glare.

'Um...hehe...oh, do you see the time? Our lunch break is almost over! We should go now!' Senna said, the other two just nodded and they ran out of the cafeteria in a blink of an eye.

Ah, knowing them, their plan will surely make me angry. Yes, this week will be really exhausting too. Hurray!

* * *

**Since I couldn't write a 'Thank you letter' to AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki, Fefe and Vistar I write it here: Thank you!**

**Also**,** started writing a blog/journal. I'll post up previews for the next chapters and other random stuffs there. If you are in the mood or have some spare time please visit it! Thank you! Here's the link: ht tp:/ szilorsi. livejournal. com/**

**Please review!**


	11. Revealed

**Sorry for the late update! But I couldn't post the new chapter, since whenever I pressed the edit button an error came. But they finally fixed it! Yay!  
**

**Wow! More than 50 reviews! I'm really surprised that my crappy story has so much reviews! Thank you really much for the reviews! They really keep me going!**

* * *

'You want me to what?' Shuuhei asked his little sister.

'Yah! Are you deaf or something? I want you to call Ichigo-kun over this Saturday.'

'And why?' Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. 'Oh Senna...please don't tell me that you like him!'

'Ah! You idiot! Of course not!' Senna hit her brother in the head.

'Then why do you want me to call him over?'

'Because, me and the girls are having a pajama party to celebrate Rukia's recovery this Saturday.'

'And...?'

'I want Ichigo-kun to be here too.'

'Then why don't _you_ invite him?'

'Because it's a surprise...for him and Rukia too. Don't you think that it would be strange if I would be the one to invite him?'

'Okay...I'll call him over...but only on one condition...' Shuuhei had a sly smile on his face.

'What?' Senna sighed.

'A date with Matsumoto-san.'

'Okay.'

* * *

Rukia's POV.

_One week later..._

Ah freedom...finally! After three weeks my wrist healed! Since I had to rest my wrist, Yoruichi had to cook us the meals (even tough I didn't want her to), but we always ended up ordering food instead (once, she almost set the house on fire!). So yes, that little accident a few weeks ago gave me a lot of trouble.

Or maybe not...

It helped me to get a little closer to Kurosaki. Every day we went to school together. We talked about random things, like he told me that he loves Shakespeare's works. We ended up talking about him for hours! Who would have thought!

Today is Saturday and the girls are throwing a pajama party at Senna's place to celebrate my recovery. Seriously, they are making such a big deal about my wrist healing!

'I'm coming!' I heard Senna screaming after I knocked on their front door. 'RUKIAH!' She screamed when she saw me. 'You're late! We thought that you won't show up!

'Sorry, but I have to finish cooking.' I said.

'Oh...I see. Ah, you brought your telescope!'

'Yeah. The sky is clear tonight.' I said while we walked to her room.

'Cool.'

_Half an hour later..._

I was outside setting up my telescope. Ah, the weather is so good tonight, spring is coming...I sat down on a bench and looked at the night sky.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' I heard a voice from behind. My eyes widened when I saw Kurosaki standing only a few steps away from me. 'Hi.' He said.

'H...hi...what are you doing here?' I asked him.

'Shuuhei invited me over.'

'Oh...I see.'

'Here.' He said handing a blanket to me.

'Thanks.' I said as I wrapped it around myself. He just smiled and sat down next to me.

_'Yah! You idiot!' _ Senna screamed from inside.

'It seems that Shuuhei got Senna angry.' Kurosaki chuckled. I just smirked.

* * *

Third POV

'Geez...where did Ichigo go?' Shuuhei said as he entered the living room. 'Ah, there he is.' He said when he saw him sitting on the bench outside. He started walking to the glass door but he felt someone hitting his head.

'Yah! You idiot!' Senna screamed. 'Don't go outside!'

'And why not?' Shuuhei asked while rubbing his head.

'Because you'll interrupt them.' Momo said.

'Who?'

'Kurosaki-san and Rukia. of course.' Senna rolled her eyes.

'But why do you want the two of them to be alone?' A clueless Shuuhei asked.

'Because Rukia has a crush on him...and this will help them to get together.' Senna said.

'Oh.'

'But don't you dare to tell this to anyone! Especially not to Ichigo-kun!' Senna said in a dangerous tone.

'Yeah, yeah...I won't tell anyone.' Shuuhei said in a bored tone.

* * *

Rukia's POV.

We were just sitting there staring at the night sky. When I looked at Kurosaki I saw him shivering. Sighing I draped my blanket around him.

'Hey, what are you doing?' He asked.

'Preventing you from catching a cold.' I said.

'But I'm not cold. Besides now you'll be the one who'll catch a cold.'

'Don't worry about me.'

'But shouldn't this be the other way around?'

I raised an eyebrow.

'I mean the boy giving his blanket to the shivering girl.' He said.

'Yeah, maybe...but this situation is different. I was living in Sapporo for the past 16 years...so this is nothing compared to the cold that is there.'

I felt Kurosaki wrapping the half of the blanket around me. We were really close to each other because of this, so close that if I wanted to I could lean my head on his shoulder. Thank God that it's dark, or else he could see my red face.

'Do you miss living in Sapporo?' He asked.

'Not really...' I whispered.

'Don't you miss your father?'

'No...you see...ever since my mother died he gives me the cold shoulder. He doesn't really care about me...he hates me...'

'Why do you think that?'

'I'm sure that you too would hate your own daughter if she is the one who killed the woman you loved.'

'What? You mean that you...'

'That I killed my mother? Yes.'

Silence fell between the two of us.

'It was such a beautiful day.' I said looking at the night sky. 'You know every spring me, my mother and father would go to the nearby park to observe the blossomed sakura trees. But that day was different...my father was in Tokyo, and my mother was ill. I started making a scene when I found out that we won't go that year. Back then I was a selfish, spoiled little brat. My mother was really ill, but she still decided to go with me to the park. She was really pale...she was coughing really hard...but still...she said that we should play tag. I started running...but when I looked back I saw her laying on the ground...and her hands were covered in blood.' I inhaled sharply.

'I remember standing in front of her room in the hospital. I overheard everything that the doctors said. They said that she should have stayed inside, because the chilly spring air just worsened her condition. Two days later she died...but while she was still alive she never blamed me for her condition...even tough she was going through pain...because of my selfish act.' I started sobbing. 'But father was different...he wouldn't talk to me after the funereal. But I can't blame him for that...mom died because of me...if I would've been a good girl and just accept the fact that we won't go to the park in that year the she would be still alive...'

I felt him wrapping an arm around my waist...he did something that was really unexpected...he hugged me...

Seven years ago I made a promise to myself while standing in front of my mother's grave. I promised to myself that I would never cry in front of anyone...not even when I'm by myself...especially not after telling someone what have I done to my mother. Because I believe that by crying you can lessen the pain that you are feeling in your heart...even if just a bit. But I deserve to feel fully the pain in my heart.

But right then and there...I broke my promise...I started crying. And he comforted me...even tough he was fully aware that I was guilty...and I started to feel warmness from inside...and it felt really good...

* * *

**I know that this chapter is really short. But the next one will be longer, I promise!**

**There were some people who reviewed to whom I couldn't send any thank you letters.**

**OMG: I'm glad that you like my fic. Thank you for the review!**

**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki: Do you really think that they are cute? I'm happy that you think so because I'm constantly worried about people thinking that they are too annoying in this fic. Thanks for visiting my journal. Thank you for the review!**


	12. Love?

**Sorry for the SUPER late update! But hopefully since summer vacation is almost here I can update faster!**

**Thank you for the comments!**

* * *

'Are you sure that you can handle being alone for a week?' Yoruichi asked for the billionth time that day.

'Yes, I'm sure. I can take care of myself. After all, I'm the one who does the daily chores, no?' I asked.

'But still, you'll be all alone in this big house for a week! You should go over to the Kurosaki's at least for the night.' She said with worry.

'We already talked about this. I won't go over.' I said.

'But if-'

'Yes, if something happens I'll ask for their help.' I finished her sentence.

'I know, I know it's annoying that I'm so worried, but you need to understand that I just want you to be safe.' She said.

'I know.' I smiled and hugged her. 'Be careful on the way there.' I said.

'I'll be careful.' She said while getting into her car. 'But you should be too.'

'Don't worry.' I said smiling.

'Bye.' She said after starting the car's engine.

'Bye.'

I stayed and watched as she drove away. Sighing, I went inside the house. Since Yoruichi has to participate in a one week long training in Osaka I was left here alone. At first Yoruichi wanted me to live with Urahara, while she was away, but since his house was too far away from my school she changed her mind and wanted me to live with the Kurosaki's. I was against it from the beginning, not because of Ichigo, but because of his father. Every time I visit them, he gives me a _huge _bear hug and starts asking me embarrassing questions.

I put my backpack on and exited the house.

'Good morning.' Ichigo said when he saw me.

'Good morning.' I smiled at him.

After that Saturday night at Senna's house, something changed between me and Ichigo. We became a lot closer, so close that even he started opening up to me. This must be because both of us lost our mother at a young age, and we both blamed ourselves for their death. So, now me and Ichigo are friends...and he's a really nice guy. We still bicker tough. But I don't mind that, actually I really enjoy it.

'So, you're all alone?' Ichigo asked.

'Yeah. The house is all mine for one week.'

We started chatting along the way about random things. But then something came into my mind.

'Hey, Ichigo could you come over to my place after school? We'll have a math test next week, would you help me in studying?' I asked him.

'Oh, so now that Yoruichi is out of town you want to have some extracurricular activities with me?' He said with a cocky smirk.

I started glaring at him knowing far too well what he meant on extracurricular activities. Then I gracefully kicked him in the shin.

'Ouch! You stupid midget!' I heard him shout while I was walking away. I turned around and with a swift move I elbowed him in the gut.

'I hate you!' I shouted and stomped away.

Friend? Nice? Scratch that! He's a jerk with the capital J! I hate him!

* * *

'Oh, cut it out you two!' An angry Senna said.

Ever since we arrived in school me and Ichigo were having an intense glaring battle, even while we're on the school's rooftop eating lunch.

'Can't you forgive each other?' Momo asked.

'No!' We both said in unison.

'The place where that little devil kicked me is swollen!' Ichigo said angrily.

'Serves you right!' I shot back.

'Why you little-' Ichigo stood up and stared down at me. I stood up too and stared up at him.

'You know, it looks like you're about to kiss.' Rangiku said.

'What?' I looked at her blushing. Everyone started grinning slyly. 'Argh!' I started stomping down from the roof.

* * *

Seriously, how could I be so stupid to fall in love with such a jerk!

It was Sunday already, and we still didn't talk to each other. On top of it all I'll have dinner over at the Kurosaki's. Even though it was just a simple dinner I decided to wear my best looking summer dress, and I tied my hair into a bun...Ok. so maybe it was because I wanted to look pretty in front of Ichigo...seriously, I'm such an idiot for falling in love with this jerk.

'Can I help you with something Yuzu?' I asked her after I went over to the Kurosaki's.

'No Rukia-nee, you are our guest, I can't let you cook!'

'AHH! MY THIRD DAUGHTER IS HERE!' Isshin popped out of nowhere and started hugging me. 'You look so pretty in that dress! Oh Masaki! The mother of our future grandchildren is so beautiful!' Isshin started crying while looking at his wife's poster.

'Um...Rukia-nee you should go up to Ichi-nii's room if you don't want dad to ask you embarrassing questions.' Yuzu said. Nodding I walked towards Ichigo's room.

Yes, maybe I'm angry at Ichigo, but I'd rather be arguing with him than to have Isshin-san asking me embarrassing questions about my non existing relationship with Ichigo. I was standing in front of his door now. I felt myself hesitating when I raised my hand to knock. Maybe this isn't such a good idea to talk to him...we would just argue again...

_Oh, you are so stupid Rukia! Just knock on that stupid door!_ A voice shouted in my head. Sighing I knocked on the door.

'Come in.' I heard his voice from inside.

I entered only to see him sprawled on his bed reading a book...wait was that a book about astronomy?

'Hi.' I said. He almost jumped up in surprise when he heard my voice.

'H...hi.' He said trying to hide the book. 'What are you doing here?'

'Um...I'm here for dinner.'

'Oh.'

'I see you are interested in astronomy.' I said while pointing at the book.

'Um...yeah...I got curious about these stars since you were always talking about them.' He said with a weak smile.

I felt butterflies forming in my stomach. He was actually listening to my blabberings about astronomy? And most importantly he started reading books about it because of me? My cheeks started heating up. Oh no, don't blush Rukia! I command you!

'C...can I see the book?' I asked him. Nodding Ichigo handed me the book. 'Oh! These pictures are so beautiful!' I said when I saw some pictures of the Large Magellanic Cloud.

'You are going to be an astronomer won't you?' Ichigo asked with a _smile _on his face. Oh, he was so handsome with that smile.

'No.' I laughed. 'I really like observing the stars and learn about them, but I don't think that I'm smart enough to be one.' I smiled, while turning a page in the book. 'I want to be the owner of a bookshop. But not just any kind of bookshop. I want it to be a place where people after buying a book could comfortably sit down onto a sofa and read. And what about you?' I looked at him, but my eyes widened when I saw that hi's face was only inches away from mine. I lost the ability to blink as I was looking into his amber eyes that were becoming closer and closer to mine.

'Ichi - nii, Rukia-nee dinner's ready.' We heard Yuzu's voice from downstairs.

'Khm...I think we should go.' Ichigo said clearing his throat.

'Y...yes.' I said blushing furiously.

* * *

'Well then, I should go now.' I said while putting my shoes up.

'Son, please take Rukia-chan home.' Isshin said to Ichigo. 'It's dark outside, what if some pervert rapes her? I would never forgive myself.' Isshin said tearing up a bit.

'It's ok, home is only a few feet away from here.' I said.

'Oh, no Rukia-chan we need to be sure that you are safe!' Isshin said practically throwing Ichigo and me out of the house.

'Stupid old man.' Ichigo cursed under his breath.

We walked to my front door silently. With my back facing him, I stood in front of the door and searched for my keys in my purse. I inserted the key into the lock and twisted it earning a clicking sound.

'Well-' I turned around to face Ichigo, but I instantly forgot what I wanted to say when his lips sealed mine. After half a second of hesitation I kissed him back, while wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands moved up from my waist to my cheeks. We separated when we ran out of breath. I looked into his eyes, and just when I wanted to ask him, why the hell did he kiss me, he...ran away.

Without even registering what was happening, I opened the front door and got into the house. I locked the door and rested my back against it.

'He's such an idiot...always kissing me without even telling me the reason why.' I said angrily. 'Maybe he kissed me because he likes me...we did get closer to each other in the past couple of days. But then again, what if he kissed me just for fun.' Growling I stomped up to my room and jumped on the bed. 'I hate you Kurosaki Ichigo.' I muttered.

* * *

'What's wrong Rukia?' Momo asked me for the billionth time the next day.

'Nothing.' I muttered.

'Liar.' She pouted.

'Did Ichigo do something again?' Rangiku asked me.

'No.' I said.

'Then why are you so quiet? I mean than usually.' Senna asked me raising up a brow.

'Um...okay...so I was lying. You know that yesterday I had dinner at the Kurosaki's.' They nodded their heads. 'Well, he kissed me.'

'OH MY GOD!' Senna squealed. 'YOU AND ICH-' I covered her mouth with my hand.

'Shh! This is a secret.'

'And why?' Momo asked.

'Because I don't know where to put this kiss. You know after he kissed me he ran away, and I didn't talk to him since them.'

'Then what are you waiting for? You should go and talk to him!' Rangiku said.

'I think it would be better to talk to him after school.'

Finally our last class ended and everyone started walking home. I started searching for Ichigo and found him at the back of the gym...making out with a girl. I turned around and started running as fast as I could.

'He was just playing with me...wasn't he?' I whispered to myself while running. I was running so fast that I reached home in 15 minutes. I saw Yoruichi's car in front of the hose. This meant that she was finally home, sighing I opened the front door and entered the house. I tried to plaster a smile onto my face, but it instantly faded when I saw who was sitting in the living room with Yoruichi.

'Father? What are you doing here?'

'I'm here to take you back to Sapporo Rukia.' He said.

* * *

**So how was this chapter?**

**To: AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki - Thank you for the comment! Well this chapter is a bit short too, sorry. Glad you find it sweet! Thank you again!**

**To: xXBleachluverXx - Thank you for the comment! They will get even closer in the next chapter.**

**To: day-chan - Obrigado!**

**Please review...they really keep me going.**


	13. Moving again?

**Hi!**

**Here's the new chapter! And it's super early if you ask me!**

**Thank you really much for the reviews! They really make my days happier!**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, in my room. But this room was different.

This room's window wasn't facing an orange haired boys window...

This room wasn't the one where my first kiss was stolen...

And most importantly, this room wasn't in Karakura...it was in Sapporo...

I looked at my suitcases that were standing in the middle of my room...even though I knew that eventually I'll have to unpack them...I just didn't have the power to do it.

Someone knocked on my door.

'Come in.' I said.

'Kuchiki-sama, dinner is ready.' A maid said after entering my room.

'I'll eat it in my room.' I said.

'Your father will be having dinner at home.' The maid said.

'Oh, I see.' This meant that I'll must have my dinner with my father. Hurray.

My father was already sitting at the dining table by the time I went downstairs. We ate our meal silently, without uttering even a single word. When we were in the middle of eating our dessert my father finally started speaking.

'Rukia, I suppose you want to know why did I bring you back home.' My father said.

'Yes father.' I said politely, hiding the anger that I felt towards him. A maid walked towards me and handed me some papers. 'What are these?' I asked looking at the papers.

'These are brochures about a very prestigious all girls high school in England. You will spend your last year of high school there.' My eyes widened.

'But why?'

'You think that I wouldn't find out that you almost failed in math?' He looked at me with his cold eyes. 'You were slacking off while you were in Karakura, but I can assure you that you won't have the chance to do this in this school.' He said. 'Since you already finished your exams for the end of your third year, you can start your last year this September.' He said continuing eating.

My blood started boiling, Moving again? To England? No way in hell!

'I won't go.' I said.

'Pardon me?' My father asked me, a bit surprised, since this was the first time that I opposed to his orders.

'I said, I won't go.'

'You don't have a say in this...you are going and that's final.' He said with anger in his voice.

'For your information, I'm not a rag which you can put wherever you want to. First you send me to live in Karakura, then you want me to live in England? I finally had friends in Karakura, real ones! I was happy! But you just had to ruin it, didn't you?' I said angrily.

'Thanks to your friends you almost failed in math!'

'I don't care about math!' I said standing up. 'I won't go, I will go back to Karakura, and finish school there!'

'No you won't!' His eyes were blazing with fury.

'Yes I will!' I ran towards my room.

When I was inside my room I locked my door, dressed into my pajamas and lay down on the bed. I knew that whatever I would say my father would send me to study in Europe. But I still felt the urge to stand up for myself, after such a long time...I just couldn't erase the face my father had when we were arguing, this was the first time that I saw him this angry.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have said those things to him.' _ I thought.

_Vrr! Vrr! Vrr!_

My cellphone was vibrating on my nightstand. I grabbed it and looked at the caller's ID. It was Rangiku.

'Hello?' I answered.

_'Rukia! It it true? Are you really in Sapporo right now?' _Rangiku said

'Yes I am.' I sighed.

_'But why? W-hey give me back my phone!' _I heard a rustling sound. _'Rukia, you need to come back!' _Senna said into the phone. _'Why are you there?'_

'Well it's be-'

_'Wait I'll put you on speaker, so the three of us could hear you.' _Senna said cutting me off. _'Done.'_

'It's because my father wants to send me to England.' I said.

_'To where?' _I heard the three of them shouting.

'England. I'll finish high school there.'

_'But why?' _Momo asked.

'Because my father found out that I almost failed in math back at Karakura, and he thinks that by attending that school in England this won't happen again.'

_'You can't go Rukia! England is too far away from us!' _Rangiku said.

'Yes I know, but I can't do anything about it.'

_'Stand up for yourself, don't let him control you!' _Senna said.

'I already did that, but knowing my father, it's futile. I'll have to move to England.' I sighed.

_'Nooo! You can't go!' _Momo said while crying.

'Don't worry Momo, we'll keep in touch.' I said trying to calm her.

_'Do you promise?'_

'Yes, I promise.' I said smiling a bit. 'But who told you that I'm in Sapporo?' I asked curious.

_'Since you didn't come to school, we were really worried about you, so we decided to visit you. And Yoruichi-san told us what happened.' _Rangiku said.

'Oh, I see.'

I almost jumped up from my sitting position when I heard something hit my window. A few seconds later another object hit it. I stood up from my bed and started walking to my window. It was dark out there but the moon was shining enough for me to see who was out there.

'Oh ...my...god!' I exclaimed when I saw Ichigo standing in our yard with small pebbles in his hands.

'_What? What happened Rukia? Are you all right?' _Senna asked with worry evident in her voice.

'Ichigo is standing in front of our house.' I said, with my eyes still widened.

_'What?' _The girls asked in unison._ 'What is he doing there?'_

'Um...I think I should put the phone down and ask him. Bye!' I said hurriedly.

'Wai-' Rangiku couldn't finish what she wanted to say, because I ended the call. I hurriedly opened my window and leaned out.

'What the hell are you doing here?' I asked just loud enough for him to hear.

'I've come to bring you back to Karakura.' He said

My eyes widened. Was I dreaming?

_'You are dreaming' _ a voice said in the back of my head.

'W…what did you say?' I asked

'I said I've came to bring you back to Karakura, midget.' Ichigo said 'So are you coming?'

'I…I…yes.' I answered. 'Give me five minutes.' I reached for my backpack and started packing in it some clothes my wallet and the box with my family pictures. Then I changed my pajamas to a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and sneakers.

I'll have to go downstairs and sneak out at the front door.

'Come to the front gate, we'll meet there.' I said to him.

'No, we will get caught that way, climb down on the trellis.' He said pointing at the trellis that was near my window.

'What? No way, you know that I'm afraid of heights!' I said.

'Don't be afraid, I'll catch you if you fall.' He said smiling at me.

'You're such an idiot Rukia.' I muttered to myself as I fully opened my window and threw my backpack to Ichigo. Taking a huge breath I climbed out from my window and grabbed the trellis. 'Oh, lord.' With slightly shaking legs I climbed down the trellis. Not looking down, for even a second. When my feet hit the ground Ichigo grabbed my right hand and we started running. Maybe it was because of the adrenalin or because of the fact that Ichigo actually came after me, but I climbed our fence with such ease that it was unbelievable for me. When our feet hit the pavement on the street we started running again. When we was far enough we stopped.

Both of us was breathing hardly. Slowly I raised my head and looked at him. He was still panting.

'What … the… hell…. are… you…. doing… here… in …Sapporo?' I asked still panting

'Gee, Rukia I thought that you can hear clearly.' He said smirking a bit earning a glare from me.

'But, how…how did you know my address?'

'From Yoruichi.'

'But, why did you come after me?' I asked. Deep inside I want him to say that because he likes me, but I know that this isn't true after what happened yesterday.

'Because...because I want you to be near me, not thousands of kilometers away. I want us to be together...I really like you Rukia.' He said caressing my cheek with his hand. He was preparing to kiss me, but I put my hand on his chest, stopping him.

'And what about that girl that you kissed yesterday?' I asked looking at the ground. Yes, his little confession was really nice, and I really wanted to kiss him and all, but first I needed to clear things out. I just didn't want to be just another girl to him.

'She...her name is Orihime. Apparently she had a crush on me since middle school, and decided to confess to me yesterday. I said no to her immediately, because I wanted you to be my girlfriend and not her, but she kissed me out of the blue.' He said holding my chin and lifting my head up.'I would never, ever cheat on you Rukia.' He said looking into my eyes. My knees started weakening because of the way he was looking at me.

_'Rukia, say something already! Anything!' _I screamed in my head.

'I...it's alright, I mean it's not like we were together before that...not like we are now...I mean I don't know...I was just surprised by it a bit...I...I a-' My blabbering was interrupted by Ichigo's lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer to him. My hand were resting on his chest and I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, bringing him even closer to me.

'Silly, you are my girlfriend now, so you have every right to be mad at me if you see my doing something like that.' He asked smirking after we finished kissing.

'Huh? Since when am I your girlfriend? Besides you didn't even ask me if I want to be or not.' I said, my feminist side coming out.

'Since I kissed you last Sunday, wasn't that obvious?' He asked.

'Obvious? You just ran away after we kissed! So how the hell should I know that?' I asked a bit angry. 'Argh! You are always like that! Kissing me and not giving any reason why.' I said shaking my head. His lips were on mine again before I knew it, but this time the kiss was much shorter than the previous one.

'I kissed you now because I like you.' He said smirking. 'So then Kuchiki Rukia, do you want to be my girlfriend?'

'Yes.' I said smiling at him.

'Good.' He said giving me a peck on the lips. 'We should go now or we'll miss the train.' He said while looking at his watch.

'Ok.'I said smiling and we started walking again. Ichigo held my hand and we walked down the streets, holding hands.

I know that my father will be even more angrier at me when he founds out that I ran away...and that he'll eventually find me in Karakura...but right now, I don't care about that...

* * *

**They are finally together! Yay!**

**Oh, the end is nearing only two or three chapters to go and this fic will be finished :(...**

**To XxXMidnightStarzXxX: Thank you really much for the review! Sorry for ending the previous chapter with a cliffhanger...**


	14. Date

**Hi!**

**Here's the next chapter. There's one more chapter to go and this fic will end (sobs). **

**Thanks you for your kind reviews!**

**While I was writing this chapter (which is full with fluff) I was listening to two songs, that kind of set me in the mood to write this chapter. One is CHERRY from YUI ( here's the link www. youtube. com /watch?v= xNLIGuj2684 lol, I managed to find an IchiRuki video for this) the other one is We belong together (Official Instrumental) by BIG BANG (a Korean band) (Link: www. youtube. com /watch?v= 2Qs_rj6fNd4).**

**I wrote the first to parts of the chapter while listening to CHERRY, while We belong together was playing while I wrote the dating scene (Yes, they are going on a date!).**

** You'll have to remove the spaces, because that's the only way the links will work. Sorry for causing so much inconvenience!**

* * *

_CHERRY by YUI_

'Psst! We can't wake them up.' Ichigo said as when climbed the stairs in his house. He opened his rooms door, and we entered. He closed the door after I entered and locked it. Ichigo grabbed my hand and guided me to his bed.

'You know, your family will eventually find out that I'm here.' I said after we sat down.

'They won't. Tomorrow they will go on a vacation.' He said grinning.

'Aren't you going?' I raised a brow.

'No because this is "The annual Kurosaki daughter-father bonding time vacation".' Ichigo said trying to imitate his father's voice, earning a laugh from me.

'We should sleep now.' Ichigo said when he saw me yawning. 'You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor.' He grabbed a pillow from his bed and put it on the ground. He was preparing to lay down on the floor, but I stopped him.

'Um...h-how about sleeping together on the...bed.' I said my face heating up.

'Oh, I didn't know that you want us to do _that_ already.' Ichigo smirked.

'Idiot! I just want you to lay beside me on the bed, and nothing more.' I said.

I laid down and Ichigo followed suit seconds later. We were facing each other. Ichigo wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me even closer to him.

'You know, my father, will eventually bring me back again to Sapporo.' I said looking at him.

'I know, but I won't let him.' He said with determination in his eyes, his arms tightening around my waist.

'You are so stubborn.' I laughed. He leaned down and gave a quick peck on the lips to me.

We were just laying there in each others arms. I felt my eyes getting heavy, and before I knew I was already asleep.

This was the best sleep I had in ages!

* * *

The smell of burnt food filled my nostrils. Slowly I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked to my left and saw that Ichigo's side was empty.

'Ahh! Shit!' I heard him shouting from downstairs.

I got out of bed and rushed downstairs.

Ichigo was standing in the kitchen in front of the stove, holding a frying pan that was emitting smoke.

'What are you doing?' I asked him while I was walking towards him.

'I tried to make some tamagoyaki, but it didn't turn out too well.' He said scratching the back of his neck.

'Don't worry, I'll make some.' I smiled and put on an apron.

'But, I wanted to make a surprise for you.' He said.

'You gave enough surprises for me yesterday.' I smiled at him and wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek. Being the sly one, Ichigo moved his head slightly so I kissed his lips instead.

We started making out in the middle of the kitchen without having anything to worry about.

'We should start making the breakfast.' I said after we broke the kiss.

'But I'm not hungry.' Ichigo was preparing to kiss me again.

'But I am.' I said.

Rolling his eyes, he let me go and we started making the breakfast.

'This is delicious!' Ichigo said taking a bite from the tamagoyaki. Suddenly I felt myself blushing.

'Thanks.' I said meekly. 'So, what will we do today?' I asked.

'We will have a date, of course.' Ichigo looked at me.

'D...date?'

'Yeah.' He smiled at me.

'And where?' I asked.

'It's a surprise.' He grinned.

'Oh.'

'Now hurry up. I want to start our date as soon as possible.'

* * *

_We belong together (Official Instrumental) by BIG BANG_

Okay, so now I kind of feel ashamed. This is my first date with Ichigo and I'm wearing some worn out jeans, a tee and a pair of high top sneakers. Way to go. I should have brought some better clothes with me, when I ran away. Argh!

'For the umpteenth time, you look great.' Ichigo smiled at me.

'But still, I think I should've borrowed a dress or something form Yuzu.' I said.

'No you shouldn't have.'

'So where are you taking me.' I said.

'To the amusement park.' He smiled at me.

'Wow! Really? I've never been to an amusement park before!' I said excitedly.

'What?'

'My mom was always planning on bringing me to one, but she wanted the three of us to go. But father didn't really have time.' I said.

Soon we entered the amusement park. There were so many rides that I wanted to try out! I was acting like a little child the whole time, but it didn't seem like Ichigo minded it. There was only a little time before the sun would set, but we were still in the park. Then Ichigo said that I need to close my eyes, because he wants to surprise me with something. I did so, and I felt him guiding me somewhere. Then I needed to sit down on something. I had my eyes still closed, when he finally said something.

'Open your eyes.' I heard Ichigo say. I opened my eyes and saw that the ground was beginning to be smaller and smaller under my feet.

'What the hell…where are we?' I asked looking around

'On a Ferris wheel.' He replied. I gulped and started shaking. 'I thought it could help you for getting used to heights.'

I just nodded a yes and kept staring at the ground that was shrinking. Then we suddenly stopped. I let out a yelp and closed my eyes.

'Please say that the wheel stopped on purpose and not because it broke.' I said to Ichigo with my eyes still closed. He remained silent.

'Ichigo' I said shakily. Still silence 'Answer my question dammit!' I shouted.

'It stopped on purpose.' He said caressing my hand. 'Everything will be alright Rukia.'

'Right.' I said nervously.

'You know what, let's just enjoy the view. You can even see the Karasu River from up here.' He said pointing to the direction where the river was. Slowly, the sun started setting.

'Yeah.' I said. 'It's so beautiful. Oh, I think I can see your house from here Ichigo!' I said excitedly.

'Where?'

'There!' I pointed to my right.

'You are right.' He laughed.

Before I knew it, the ride had ended and we were standing on solid ground once again.

'You know, I should beat you up really much, for what you did. Getting me on a Ferris wheel, while you knew all along that I'm afraid of heights. You have some nerve.' I said angrily.

'But you enjoyed it.' He smirked.

'Me? Not at all.' I said.

'But I clearly heard you saying "Oh, it's so beautiful!".' He tried to imitate my voice.

'You heard wrong.' I said.

'I didn't.' He said leaning down a bit.

'Yes you did.' I said

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Y...es.' Ichigo's lips were only a few inches away from mine. 'Why are you so close to me?' I breathed out.

'Does it bother you?' He asked smirking.

'Not at all.' I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

'What will we have for dinner?' Ichigo asked after we arrived home.

'Instant ramen. I'm too lazy to cook anything else.' I laughed.

'You know I should've brought you to a restaurant.' He said.

'Yes, but I think this is more nicer.' I smiled.

'Huh?' He raised a brow.

'Whenever we met our family members, we had dinner in an elegant, snobby restaurant. And trust me, we met our family members a lot. So in short, I really hate restaurants. Besides, isn't it more comfortable to eat instant ramen while sitting on the sofa, watching a movie?' I asked.

'You are really strange. But this is while I like you.' Ichigo grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

I was in the middle of boiling the water, when the doorbell rang. We looked at each other panicked. Did my father already arrive here?

'Go and hide somewhere. I'll open the door.' Ichigo said. Nodding, I went into the bathroom.

'Oh, Yoruichi!' I heard Ichigo saying.

'Hi Ichigo.' Yoruichi said.

'What can I help you with?' Ichigo asked.

'Rukia, you can come out now, I know that you're here.' I heard Yoruichi say.

Sighing I came out of the bathroom and walked to the front door.

'I father here?' I asked nervously.

'No, he'll be here tomorrow.' Yoruichi said.

'Is he really angry at me?' I asked.

'Oh, he's angry.' Yoruichi sighed.

'How bad is it? Will he kill me?'

'You know, I know your father since high school. And along the years I've come to learn, that the more calmer he acts, the more angrier he is. He was really calm when he called me' Yoruichi said.

'I'm in _really_ big trouble, right?'

'Yes.'

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**To: XxXMidnightStarzXxX: Thank you really much for the review! I'm really happy that you liked the chapter. I'll try o do my best in the following chapter as well.**

**Please review.**


	15. Goodbye

**Hi!**

**I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. There were some parts that I needed to rewrite two times, and I still think that it should be re written, but I just don't want you to wait anymore.**

**Here's the last chapter...*sniff* I just can't believe it that this is the end *sniff***

* * *

I watched throughout the window as a black car with tinted windows stopped in front of the Kurosaki household.

This is it.

My father has finally arrived...

He will take me back to Sapporo...and I can't do anything about it.

'You know, we can still run away.' Ichigo said from behind.

'No...it's all right.' I inhaled sharply. 'We both know that we can't do anything about it.' I said facing him. 'I was really happy yesterday. I really love you.' I said hugging him.

'I love you too. Don't go.' He said holding me tightly.

'I have to.' I said.

The doorbell rang.

'I'll open it.' I said while walking towards the front door. I held the latch and with a moment of hesitation I pressed it down. The door opened revealing my father, who had a stern expression on his face.

'Good evening father.' I said letting him inside. Instead of saying something along the lines of "Good evening Rukia." He just looked at me with his trademark icy expression and stepped inside.

Of course I already knew that he will be EXTREMELY angry at me for what I did. But still, I was a little bit caught off guard by the way he was acting right now.

'Um, this way.' I said showing him the way to the living room, where Ichigo was standing. 'Please have a seat.' I said. My father sat down on a sofa. Me and Ichigo did the same thing, we sat on the sofa that was facing my father. 'Do you want some tea?' I asked my father.

'No.' He said in an icy voice.

You should know one thing about us Kuchiki's. Along the centuries since our family exists, we managed to master the art of acting cold to the people around us. Every Kuchiki knows how to act this way since the day they are born. You can say that it's now embedded in our DNA. But my father has taken it to another level. With the coldness that he possesses sometimes he could easily turn the Sahara into a winter wonderland in the matter of seconds. And believe it or not, I could feel it that the temperature in the living room decreased drastically.

After a few minutes of silence that felt like hours my father finally started talking.

'You know Rukia that I really hate when people don't do what I told them to. Dozens of people were fired from our company because of this.' He said in a far too calm way, his piercing eyes looking into mine.

'I'm sorry father.' I said.

'Go and get your stuff. I've already made our maids to pack your things. We are going straight to the airport from here.' He said.

'Yes father.' I said. I stood up and started walking towards the staircase.

Seriously, how could I be so naive? I should've known from the beginning that it was futile for me to go against what my father was saying. No matter what I did at the end the things will be the way he wanted them to be.

'No, Rukia, you are staying here.' Ichigo said.

'I suppose you are that hooligan with whom my daughter ran away.' My father said looking at Ichigo coldly.

'If you wouldn't be so cold towards your daughter, maybe she wouldn't have ran away.' Ichigo said angrily.

'I don't think that you have the right to tell me how to talk with my daughter.' My father said his stare getting icier.

'Because of you she is blaming herself for her mother's death!' Ichigo said. My father looked like he was about to explode. He stood up from his seat and started walking towards me. He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out.

'Let her go!' Ichigo shouted. But my father dragged me outside. Ichigo was about to reach us.

'Don't get any closer, or you won't see Rukia ever again.' My father said without even looking at Ichigo. This made Ichigo stop in his tracks.

'Get in the car.' My father said to me. With my eyes wide open I looked at Ichigo who was standing just a few steps away from me.

'No! Rukia, don't go!' Ichigo said.

'It's okay.' I whispered. A single teardrop left my eyes as I got into the car.

As I was on my way to the airport, the memories that I shared together with Ichigo flashed in my mind.

_When he kissed me for the first time..._

_When he gave me my birthday present..._

_When we shared a blanket while we were looking at the stars on Senna's yard..._

_When he came after me..._

_When he confessed to me..._

_When we had our first date..._

Without even realizing I started to cry silently. This was so unfair...after years of unhappiness I finally felt loved by my friends and especially by Ichigo.

Maybe I shouldn't have ran away from home because this whole thing wouldn't hurt so much.

The car stopped and I looked outside throughout the window, bu to surprise, we weren't in front of the airport. We were in front of a park.

'Follow me.' My father said as he got out from the car. I obeyed and followed him. We walked past dozens of trees, then he stopped when he reached a bench. I looked around and saw that we were surrounded by sakura trees, but now they only had green leafs. While I was looking around my father sat down.

'Come and sit down.' He said in a somewhat soft tone, which really caught me off guard. I did so, but I made sure that I was sitting at the far end of the bench. 'You know, this was the place where I proposed to your mother.' He said while looking at one of the sakura trees. 'It was when the sakura trees were blooming. We came here and had a picnic, while we watched the blossoms. She was so beautiful that day...the sakura flowers looked dull next to her...when I proposed to her she started to cry. I thought that it's because she doesn't want to marry me, so I got panicked...but then she said yes, and I felt like the happiest man in the world. I really love her...even now.' He said softly

I looked at him bewildered. Just a few minutes ago he was really cold towards me and now he tells me how did he propose to my mother?

'I'm-' I started speaking but my father cut me off.

'I will be honest. When Hisana died, I blamed you for her death. I really loved her and after she left, I felt that a huge gap formed in my heart. And it is still there. Whenever I looked around the house I got reminded of her. So I threw everything away that reminded me of her. And then I started hating you as well, Hisana was so sick, but because of you, she went outside and she got even sicker. And on top of it all, you reminded me of her so much. But at the same time, I knew that I'm your father and I shouldn't harm you, so I decided that it would be better if I just distance myself from you.' He said not looking at me.

'I sent you here to Karakura so you would be even further away from me. When I found out that your grades were failing I got really angry at you. You are a Kuchiki and you can't afford to fail at any subject, so I thought that it would be good to send you to a school in England. And I got even more angrier when I found out that you ran back. But when I came back for you again and met this hooligan...you love each other right?'

This question caught me off guard. First he is talking about how much he hates me, now he asks this?

'I...yes.' I said.

'I thought so.' He said. He got his phone out from his pocked and dialed a number. 'Takumi, cancel our reservations for that hotel room in London.' He said.

I stared at him wide eyed. Why did he cancel our reservations? Does this mean that...No it couldn't be.

'I hope that Yoruichi won't mind if you will stay for another year here.' My father said standing up.

'Wh...at? So does this mean that-'

'Yes, you'll graduate here.' My father said.

For a few seconds I couldn't really comprehend what my father said, but as this news slowly sunk into my mind I felt like bursting up with joy. Of course at the outside I tried to have an emotionless expression on my face,even though it was really hard to not grin like an idiot.

'And Rukia.'

'Yes?'

'It wasn't your fault that Hisana died. I shouldn't have blamed you for her death.' My father said looking at me softly. 'I won't ask for your forgiveness since I know that it's a privilege that I won't be bestowed upon.' He said.

Before I could even utter a single word. my father walked away, leaving me alone...

* * *

_Seven months later..._

'I can't feel my arms.' Ichigo said while holding some really thick books in his hands.

'Oh, stop being a crybaby and help me.' I said while browsing thru the books in front of me.

It's been seven months now since me and Ichigo are together. Me, Ichigo and our friends (except Rangiku and Shuuhei, who graduated last year) are now in our senior year. And it seems like I won't fail in math! Thanks to my amazing tutor who's name is Kurosaki Ichigo.

'For your information, I'm helping you in carrying these books.' Ichigo said with annoyance. 'Besides, I don't think that we need these many books for that stupid project.'

'If you want us to get good grades then we need these books.' I said calmly. 'You're lucky that we got paired again. Thanks to me, our success is guaranteed.' I said with pride in my voice.

'Hurray.' He said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

'Do you have a problem?' I said looking at him.

'Problem? Yes I have! I've been holding these stupid books for almost an hour now, and my arms are hurting like hell!' He said angrily.

'Oh really? Then give them to me, I'll hold them!' I said stretching out my arms. Frowning, he gave me the books. At that moment I felt like my arms would be ripped off by the weight the books were possessing. Of course I tried to seem nonchalant. 'Let's go then.' I said. I started walking, quickening my pace with every step.

'Hey, wait for me!' Ichigo said. 'You can give the books back to me. I know that they are too heavy for you.' He said.

'No they aren't.' I said walking even faster.

'Yes they are.'

'No!' I said. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. This made me lose my balance and I started to fall down. With a loud thud we both fell on the floor, me being on top of him, the books sprawled around the floor.

'This hurt.' He breathed out.

'Sorry.' I said meekly. He started to laugh. 'What?'

'Don't you think that history repeated itself?' He said smiling. Oh, he's so handsome when he does this!

'Hm?'

'When we first met, you were carrying these heavy books and we bumped into each other. We both fell down.'

'Oh, you are right.' I laughed. 'We hated each other so much back then.'

'Yeah. But to tell you the truth I'm really satisfied with how we are now.' He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'Me too.' I leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

**So this is the end now. *sniffs* This is the first time that I'm writing the last chapter for any of my fics. I feel so emotional right now.** **I think I'm about to cry now.**

**Thank you for your amazing support that you gave to this fic and to me. **

**I would like to thank for anyone who was kind enough to read even one chapter of this fic and especially to those who reviewed or put this story to their favorites.**

**Oh, and by the way I'm starting to write a new fic, which is called Guardian. The whole story takes place in the Bleach universe (and of course it has IchiRuki moments in it). I've already posted the forward for it. **

**Thank you again!**

**Bye!**

**And take care~**


End file.
